Chaos Rising
by Sedor
Summary: Aizen always wanted an equal, someone that could stand at his level. The Hogyoku has granted his wish, but has it gone too far? Evil Ichigo, IchigoxHarem. AU with character death.
1. Chapter 1: The Day We Wept Crimson Tears

Chaos Rising.

Okay I wasn't happy with how my first version came out so I've re-written it and this time I like it a lot more. In the end, my portrayal of that battle was beyond disappointing so here I hope to rectify it.

Summary: 

The Hogyoku has fulfilled Aizen's greatest desire to have an equal, but it did its job too well. As Ichigo rises as the new force that threatens the world, the Soul Society must now fight against the very hero they had their hopes pinned on.

AU with Character Death, Evil Ichigo

Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective creators.

Pairing:

Ichigo x Harem (Rukia, Tatsuki, Yoruichi and Harribel)

"Normal Speech"

"_Kido/ Zanpakuto techniques"_

'_Thoughts'_

XXX

_I must confess that on the day the Winter War broke out, the thought of dying never entered my mind. As Aizen and his arrancar stood above Karakura town, the feeling that ran through me was not fear of them, but fear of the day itself. As I fought against Tia, the feeling continued to grow, until finally it became crippling with Ichigo's 'death'. I only wish that I had died at that moment, for it would have saved me from the madness that followed._

_Excerpt from the journal of Yoruichi Shihoin, Commander of the Reconnaissance Division and member of the High Council._

XXX

Chapter 1: The Day we wept Crimson Tears.

October 10th 2011 – First and Last day of the Winter War.

As the noonday sun shone over Karakura town, Kisuke Urahara tinkered within his lab, while his childhood friend Yoruichi Shihoin was curled up in her cat form in a patch of sun, enjoying its warmth. The peace was shattered though, as a wave of reiatsu crashed down upon them, accompanied by the rumble of an explosion and the screams of people in pain. Bolting outside the pair of them looked on in horror as smoke rose in the distance, drifting across several dozen figures in the sky above them. Feeling for their reiatsu, Kisuke's back stiffened as he discovered that Aizen and his arrancar had attacked earlier than any of them could have anticipated.

XXX

High above Karakura town, Aizen smirked as he looked down at what had once been a tall office building filled with workers, but after a cero from Ulquiorra, was now nothing more than a pile of rubble with corpses strewn around it.

"Excellent Ulquiorra," he said with a sinister smile as he cast his gaze around the town. "The Gotei 13 will be drawn like moths to a flame now and provide some of the necessary materials for creating the King's Key. You know where you are needed; ensure that you do not fail me." The Espada and their fraccion bowed to Aizen, before disappearing and reappearing at the areas they were designated to hold and prevent anyone escaping.

"Now Gin, Kaname, all we have to do is wait," Aizen said as he closed his eyes, feeling the hum of reiatsu in the air as the people below scrambled for their lives.

XXX

As they watched the arrancar spread out over the city, Yoruichi looked over at her childhood friend his fists clenched and teeth gritted in a rare display of anger. His features calmed though and she could almost see the wheels in his mind turning. She was brought out of her thoughts by the arrival of Uryu, Chad and Orihime.

"Welcome everyone," Kisuke said his voice taking on the same tone as when he first faced Aizen over a hundred years ago, as he turned to face the group of teenagers. He could see the fear written plain as day on their faces as they realised that their hometown had become a battlefield for a world they didn't even belong too.

"I have no time to explain what is happening now, but you must trust me and follow my instructions to the letter. The three of you are to concentrate on gathering your friends and bringing them back here," he said gesturing to his shop. "Aizen's forces have already surrounded the town and made escape impossible, your best hope for now is to take shelter in the basement and wait to see the outcome of this battle."

"But Urahara-san," Orihime piped up, her voice shaky in the wake of the coming battle. "This is our home too; we want to help in some way."

"This is not time the time for that Orihime," Yoruichi said as she reappeared fully clothed in her human form. "None of the arrancar up there would even feel threatened by you three, but any of the smaller mindless hollows that they bring will. Just trust us and take care of your friends first."

Uryu and Chad's faces turned grim when she finished speaking, but they knew that there was no other option for them. Orihime though had tears building in her eyes, but wiped them away as the three ran off. As they rounded the corner, Yoruichi turned to face Kisuke.

"Do you think we'll ever see any of them alive again?" she asked nervously.

"I don't know Yoruichi," Kisuke said as he looked at where Aizen and his lieutenants stood. "I don't know what's going to happen anymore." He turned his gaze downward again when Tessai walked out of the shop towards them.

"It is done boss, Jinta and Ururu will find Kurosaki-san's sisters and bring them back here," the tall man said with uncharacteristic sadness in his voice.

"It's time we leave then," Kisuke said as he walked back to the shop, grabbing a box from his workshop before returning to Yoruichi and Tessai again. "Many of my plans may not have been ready in time," he said solemnly as he handed Yoruichi the box, "but I was at least able to finish this armour for you. It should allow you to fight without breaking your bones against the iron skin of the Espada." Nodding her head, she donned the protective gloves and greaves and the three of them disappeared into the distance.

XXX

"They have arrived," Aizen said with a smile as he felt the reiatsu signatures of the Gotei 13 Captains and Lieutenants appear. He smirked when Captain Commander Yamamoto, along with Captains Unohana and Komamura appeared in front of him, together with Lieutenants Kotetsu and Sasakibe.

"How nice to see you again Captain Commander," Aizen said with a smile. "I assume you've come to watch me ascend to the heavens today?"

"Not today Aizen," the grizzled veteran said as he stood firm, his cane grasped tightly in his hands. "Today the Gotei 13 will put you down and restore peace to the world."

"Oh?" Aizen said contempt rich in his tone. "Do you truly think yourself capable of such a feat? As it stands, we outnumber you."

"Well then, we're just going to have to change that won't we?" said a jovial voice appearing near the captains. Turning their heads at the new arrivals, Unohana and Aizen had a small smile on their faces at who had arrived.

"Ah Captain Hirako, it's so good to see you again," Aizen said, his tone condescending. "I trust that you've done well in exile? And you brought Kurosaki-kun along too; this is turning out to be quite the party now isn't it?"

"A party you say?" Shinji said sarcastically, his face smiling but showing no humour. "I have to say then Sosuke, you throw a terrible party." He shifted his attention to the captains when Yamamoto looked towards him.

"Shinji Hirako," Yamamoto spoke slowly, "can we consider you as allies for this battle?"

"No," Shinji said, scoffing at the old man's tone. "We're Aizen's enemy, that's all."

"Working together against me?" Aizen said bringing their attention back to him. "That's good, because if you don't…" he said as his reiatsu flared slightly around him, "you won't survive long enough to see my new world."

Before any of them could utter a retort, Ichigo charged in bankai already released, clashing with the madman, his eyes burning with hate and anger. The start of the Winter War had come.

XXX

Along the northern border of Karakura town, Coyote Starrk stood with his companion Lilynette Gingerbuck and the ninth Espada Aaroniero Arruruerie. His eyes were closed as he left the task of keeping the humans inside the area to Lilynette and Aaroniero.

"Someone's coming," Lilynette said, rousing him from his reverie. As he opened his eyes, he took in the forms of Captains Kyoraku and Ukitake, as well as Lieutenant Nanao. Yawning loudly, he doubled over as Lilynette elbowed him in his gut.

"What the hell, Lilynette?" he ground out, massaging his stomach.

"Stop being so lazy Starrk," she said with a huff. "Aizen's expecting a lot from us today."

"Yes Starrk," Aaroniero said as he observed the captains before him. "This will be most intriguing, wouldn't you say Captain Ukitake?"

Startled that the arrancar knew his name, Ukitake's eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at the ninth Espada. "Why would you say that Espada-san?" he asked in confusion.

"Ah forgive me Captain, I forgot I was wearing this mask," Aaroniero said as he removed his mask, shocking the soul reapers into silence as he bore the visage of the late Kaien Shiba. "What's the matter Captain? Don't you remember me?" Aaroniero said with a smirk.

Recovering quickly, Kyoraku tried to rouse his friend from his shock, knowing that they couldn't afford to black out in this situation. He was aided though by a shrill voice appearing next to them.

"Don't let the idiot fool you," Hiyori said as she flash stepped into view with Lisa next to her. "The lieutenant you knew died all those years ago, this 'thing' is merely copying him."

"A thing am I?" Aaroniero said as he drew his zanpakuto. Without warning he charged at Hiyori, only to find himself crossing blades with Ukitake.

"I will not allow you to tarnish my former Lieutenant's image," he said in a serious tone as he pushed Aaroniero back, the pair of them flash stepping away. With a nod from Kyoraku, Nanao followed after them, Hiyori already flying in their direction.

"Keep them safe for me Lisa-chan," Kyoraku said as he turned his gaze on Starrk and Lilynette. Lisa looked at him out of the corner of her eye, giving him a slight nod, before rushing to catch up with Nanao. "Now that everyone else has gone, do you think you could ask her to leave," he said pointing at Lilynette, causing the young arrancar to sputter in rage.

"Why should I?" Starrk asked curiously, silencing any protest from Lilynette by placing his hand on her head.

"I won't be able to fight at my full power if I know that she might get caught in the crossfire," Kyoraku said tilting his hat up slightly.

"That's okay," Starrk said as he drew his sword and held it at the ready, "If that's the case, then I'll do the same as well." He then charged forward, his sword clashing in a shower of sparks as their blades met.

XXX

On the western border of Karakura town, Ulquiorra turned his gaze towards the area, where he felt Starrk and Aaroniero fighting. Looking over their opponents levels, he was confident that Aaroniero would lose, while Starrk would be hard pressed should each of his opponents focus on him alone. He was struck from his thoughts by Yammy's dim-witted comment.

"Eh, whatcha looking at Ulquiorra?" the giant tenth Espada asked, looking in the direction of his 'ally'.

"If you had bothered to practice discerning reiatsu signatures, you wouldn't need to ask me Yammy," Ulquiorra replied in a dead tone. "Starrk and Aaroniero have begun fighting, as has Aizen-sama."

"Eh? So the soul reapers were stupid enough to go after them and ignore us?" Yammy said as he cracked his knuckles. "We should go and kill them while they're distracted. I still owe that orange-haired bastard and that hat wearing freak."

"Hat wearing freak? My, my such harsh words, Espada-san," Kisuke said as he appeared before them. "One might think that you didn't like me from the way you said that."

"YOU!" Yammy roared in rage as he charged at Urahara, only to come crashing to his knees as Ulquiorra backhanded him in his stomach.

"Out of the way Yammy," he said condescendingly. "The last time you tried to kill this man, he wiped the floor with you without even trying. I will be your opponent this time Kisuke Urahara," he said, drawing his zanpakuto from his sheath.

"I see you're not going to be easy, that much I know. Isn't that right Espada-san?" Kisuke said in his jovial tone. As the pair disappeared in a buzz of sonido and whisper of flash step, Yammy struggled to his feet once again.

"Ulquiorra you bastard," he panted as he started to charge after the two of them, only for a large spiked mace to strike him square across his jaw, sending him hurtling into the ground below.

"Hmm, looks like I overdid it," Love said as he was revealed with his shikai active, standing in mid-air.

"Of course you did," Rose said as he appeared next to him, both of them looking down with a grimace at the crater Yammy's body had made. "I hope there was nobody near there when he landed." They inclined their heads slightly to the side, as a bala came speeding out of the dust cloud below them. "Then again maybe not," Rose said as he drew his sword.

"You bastards really pissed me off," Yammy said as he charged at them in blind fury.

"He seems to like repeating himself, doesn't he?" Love called out to his friend as the dodged the wild attacks of the enraged Yammy.

XXX

At the southern border of Karakura town, Tia Harribel listened to her fraccion argue amongst themselves about some inconsequential matter, while Zommari stood with his back to them watching Aizen's battle. While Szayel was mercifully silent, the horde of fraccion with him, were anything but peaceful. Hearing a whisper of wind behind her, she looked over her shoulder at the soul reapers that had just appeared three men and four women of varying heights and statures. Each of the men was wearing a white haori, while three of the women wore an armband on their right arm.

"Quiet," she said crisply, her voice silencing everyone present, as they too turned their attention towards the soul reapers. Looking at the men, one was short with white hair, nothing more than a child in her eyes, while one had a sickening white visage and a smile that reminded her of the times Szayel had found something new to play with. The last man however, had an 'air' about him that seemed to broadcast that he was better than everyone else. Scoffing at the idea, she watched as her fraccion got into a heated debate with three of the female soul reapers. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as Szayel and the clown-faced captain left the area, while Zommari had fixed his gaze on Byakuya.

"It seems as if I will be forced to fight the child," she said in a neutral tone as she looked the young captain in his eyes.

"You should know that appearances can be deceiving Espada," Toshiro said as he drew his sword and held it before him. "Matsumoto, I'll leave those three to you, Hinamori and Kuchiki," he said without looking at her.

"Of course Captain," Matsumoto said as she, Momo and Rukia disappeared with Harribel's fraccion following.

"I too will take my leave of you Captain Hitsugaya," Byakuya said as he followed after Zommari.

"Aww and I just got here Little Byakuya," Yoruichi said with a smirk as she appeared before them.

Byakuya didn't stay though and disappeared even quicker, the whisper of 'wretched hell-cat' carrying over to the three. Chuckling to herself, Yoruichi turned to gaze at the female Espada before her.

"Sorry Espada-chan, but you're going to need to play with me as well," Yoruichi said as she dropped a hand onto Toshiro's head, ruffling his hair. "After all I can't let our young prodigy show me up."

"Get off Yoruichi," Toshiro said in a huff, as he swatted her hand away. "Honestly, how does Kurosaki even deal with you?"

"It doesn't matter if I need to fight one of you or both of you," Tia said as she drew her zanpakuto, "for the result shall be the same." Rushing at the pair of them, she locked blades with Toshiro for a moment, before sending him hurtling into the ground below with a kick, as Yoruichi charged in with a haymaker aimed at her face.

XXX

Along the eastern border of Karakura town, Grimmjow and Nnoitra's bloodlust rose as they felt the battles going on around them.

"Bastards keeping us waiting," Grimmjow said as he looked to where Ichigo and Aizen clashed. As much as he wanted another shot at the orange-haired reaper, he was in no way foolish enough to go against Aizen's orders again, especially after his arm was nearly taken from him.

"What's the matter Grimmjow," Nnoitra said with a grin. "You so eager to get killed that you can't wait for the soul reapers to show up?"

"Shut it Nnoitra," Grimmjow spat at the lanky, fifth Espada. "Keep it up and I'll kill you before the soul reapers get here."

"Eh? You think you could actually get a shot on me kitty?" Nnoitra said as he looked down on the sixth Espada, his tongue darting out of his mouth as he licked his lips like an animal.

Ignoring the squabbles of the other two Espada, Baraggan sat on his throne with his fraccion gathered around him, his head leaning on his hand, appearing unconcerned with any of the events going on around him. He cracked an eye open though, when Captains Kenpachi and Sui-Feng arrived with Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yachiru, Tetsuzaemon, Renji, Kira, Omaeda and Hisagi behind them.

"Plenty of people to kill," Kenpachi said with an evil grin as he looked over all the arrancar before him. "Now if only I could choose which of you to kill first?"

"Let me make that choice simple for you, soul reaper," Nnoitra said as he charged at Kenpachi, his zanpakuto levelled with the man's neck. As they clashed, Kenpachi was forced away from the confrontation leaving Sui-Feng to look on at who was left.

"The rest of you are to kill the others, but leave the old man to me," she said as she sensed the greatest amount of power hidden within Baraggan. Nodding at her orders, the others charged at the arrancar, some engaging their opponent in the air while others dropped to the ground. In the air Kira met the overzealous Abirama, Yumichika against the horrific Charlotte, Hisagi against the arrogant Findorr and Renji against the cocky Ggio. On the ground, Ikkaku faced off against the giant Poww, while Tetsuzaemon met the quiet Tesra and Omaeda quivered before the brutish Nirgge.

"Don't forget about me!" Grimmjow yelled as he used sonido to get behind the petite captain. His fist was halted though by the shikai of one Kensei Muguruma.

"You don't mind if I have this one, do you Captain?" Kensei called over his shoulder at her. Gathering his reiatsu into his zanpakuto, he let loose a blast of reiatsu, knocking Grimmjow backwards into a nearby building and rushing off after him.

Sensing the arrival of two others behind her, Sui-Feng kept her face impassive as Tessai and Hachi joined her.

"It's been a while Tessai-san," Hachi said inclining his head at his former captain, "and you as well Captain Sui-Feng."

"Hachi-san," Tessai said returning the gesture in kind, before looking at Sui-Feng. "We're here to help Sui-Feng-san, whether you want us too or not."

"Do as you want," Sui-Feng said unemotionally, "just don't get in my way." The three of them were silenced as Baraggan stood, flaring his reiatsu around him and smashing his throne to retrieve his axe-like zanpakuto.

XXX

As the battle wore on, the Captains attempts at minimising damage to the surrounding city was quickly foiled as the arrancar showed that they were more than prepared to use their full powers against them. Forced to respond, it wasn't long before Kido and Ceros flew across the town, destroying their surroundings amid the chorus of screams from stragglers that were left behind. Below the Urahara shop, Orihime knelt with Ichigo's sisters as the roof above them shook under the strain of the explosions above them.

"It'll be okay," she tried to reassure them. "Kurosaki-kun won't let anything happen to us." Nodding their heads, the twins tried to ignore the battle that was going on above them.

A fair distance away, Tatsuki stood with Chad, Mizuiro, Keigo and Uryu, the five of them deep in discussion about what to do if Ichigo failed.

"We'll need to get away from here as quickly as possible," Uryu said pushing up his glasses. "We can go as far as possible underneath them all and then exit at one of the emergency exits within this area."

"What about after that?" Tatsuki asked her voice hard as the roof shook once again. "We need provisions and the like if we're going to go into hiding."

"Urahara-san should have the needed supplies upstairs," Uryu said glancing at the ladder. "We'll collect what we can now and make ready to leave if needed."

Nodding in agreement, the five of them made their way to the shop, gathering what they could in the event of an emergency.

XXX

Dodging a Cero from a battle somewhere in front of him, Shinji clashed with Gin again as the two fought, neither putting forth much effort as they still felt out their opponent.

"Ichigo-kun is starting to get tired, don't cha think Hirako-san," Gin said with his creepy smile on his face.

"Heh, the kid always surprises you when you least expect it Ichimaru," Shinji said as he threw Gin away from him. "And on a day like today, I'm more than willing to be surprised."

As the two re-engaged, they felt a wave of reiatsu crash over them, bringing a halt to all the battles around them. Looking to its source, they found Ichigo and Aizen in the middle of a vortex of power, a glowing purple sphere within Aizen's chest drawing their attention.

XXX

Even as everyone around him looked on in confusion, Ichigo's eyes widened as he watched the Hogyoku fused to Aizen's chest, pulse steadily, the flickering lights within it distracting them both.

"Ah so it is finally taking affect," Aizen said smugly, staring at the small sphere. "It is time I show you what true power is Ichigo Kurosaki, for now it seems that the Hogyoku finally understands…" his speech was cut short though when two bright purple beams shot out from the Hogyoku, striking Ichigo in his heart and head. "What is the meaning of this?" he said as the beams stayed connected with Ichigo. The Hogyoku pulsed faintly and sent a stream of light over both links towards Ichigo.

When the streams came in contact with Ichigo, he reared his head back and let loose an ear-splitting scream of pain that carried across the entire battlefield, as well as to the Urahara shop. When she attempted to rush to his aid, Rukia found herself restrained by Rangiku and Momo.

"Calm down Rukia," Rangiku yelled at the smaller shinigami. "If you go to him now, who knows what will happen to you."

XXX

"Oniichan," was the simultaneous cry from Karin and Yuzu as they leapt to their feet and rushed towards the ladder. They were stopped though when Chad and Uryu stood in front of it, preventing any of them from leaving.

"Move!" Karin yelled at them, as tears began to build in both hers and her sister's eyes.

"We can't let you leave Karin," Uryu said gravely. "Whatever's going on outside, you'll only make the situation worse by trying to see Ichigo now."

"But, but," Karin tried to argue, only to feel a hand grip her gently by her shoulder. Looking up at the owner, Karin found herself with a similarly tear faced Tatsuki.

"We need to trust him okay Karin?" she said gently as she guided the two of them back to where they were seated earlier, plugging the twins ears as Ichigo's scream of pain continued to echo throughout the chamber.

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Uryu glanced up the ladder, dreading what his rival was going through that could possibly cause him such pain.

XXX

Back outside, the assembled soul reapers and arrancar had moved closer to the commotion and now watched on in horror, shock or glee as Ichigo's throat grew hoarse and he grew silent. While none of them knew what to make of this event, they all continued to watch on in fascination as Ichigo's reiatsu began to flare around him as his body shook in agony. It then began to shift in colour, going from a royal blue, to black tinted with red, before finally settling on white with a purple tint.

None were more horrified though, than Kisuke and Aizen as they continued to watch the process in horror.

'_What has the Hogyoku done?' _Aizen thought as his lungs strained to take in air, the overwhelming amount of power around him crushing the life out of him. _'The purpose of the Hogyoku is to manifest the desires of those around it, but what desire of mine has it fulfilled by mutating the boy. Unless it…oh no…what have I done?'_

His fists clenched in anger and his whole body shaking with rage, Kisuke looked at Aizen, pure malice written across his face. _'You tried to conquer that which holds to no reason Aizen and now you might have just brought the world to an end.'_

When his reiatsu finally died down, Ichigo fell to his hand and knees, an occasional tremor wracking his body as it recovered. When he stood up though, many gasped as he now towered over Aizen and had two obsidian horns that grew from his temples, before angling forward. When Ichigo opened his eyes, Aizen took a step back in shock as he stared into two jet black eyes with purple irises. Smiling at the man's discomfort, Ichigo bared his teeth in a feral grin, revealing the fangs that were hidden within.

As Aizen took another step back, his eyes widened betraying his fear as Ichigo disappeared from view, reappearing in front of him with his hand cocked back. Before his stunned allies and enemies, Ichigo thrust his hand clear through Aizen's torso, his hand exiting the man's body violently as it tore through bone and muscle with ease. Twisting his hand viciously, Ichigo pulled it out with the Hogyoku held tight.

Coughing up a mouthful of blood, Aizen reached out weakly to try and take the glowing sphere back from Ichigo, but found his arm in a vice-like grip.

With an insane grin on his face, Ichigo placed the tip of Tensa Zangetsu to Aizen's forehead. Without a word, a white _Getsuga Tensho _tinted with purple,ripped through the Aizen's body, bisecting him from head to groin. As the one half of his body fell to the ground, those with weaker stomachs emptied their contents on the floor below at the sight and smell of charred entrails. Tossing the other half to the ground, Ichigo smirked at the sickening squelch the body made as it landed.

"Aizen-sama," was the simultaneous cry from Tosen and Zommari, as they charged at Ichigo in a blind rage. As the pair surrounded him and swung their blades with all the strength they could muster, Ichigo only grinned at their attempt. As the blades seemed to strike Ichigo, the three of them were engulfed in a dome of reiatsu, shielding them from everyone's view. The sounds of clashing blades echoed across the battlefield, accompanied by the sounds of ripping flesh.

When Ichigo emerged from the dome, his hands were covered in blood and the dismembered corpses of the two hung in mid-air around him, before being incinerated by a wave of his reiatsu.

As the others looked on in shock at his brutality, Gin hastily signalled to the other Espada to follow him as they retreated from the battlefield in silence.

As silence settled on the battlefield, Captain Commander Yamamoto approached Ichigo seemingly unfazed by the actions of the young teenager. "Ichigo Kurosaki, on behalf of the Gotei 13, I want to thank you for defeating the traitor Sosuke Aizen. I must ask now that you hand over the Hogyoku to me."

Ichigo looked between the Hogyoku and Yamamoto, causing several captains to stiffen as an uneasy feeling crept up their spines. Holding his hand out with the Hogyoku resting in the palm of it, Ichigo held his hand there as an invitation to Yamamoto. When the old man reached out for the sphere though, he found his arm in Ichigo's vice-like grip as a maniacal grin spread across his face.

"What is the meaning of this Kurosaki," Yamamoto said, his voice unshaking in the face of everything the teen had done.

Ichigo only grinned wider, as he flared his reiatsu and before the horrified eyes of the Gotei 13 and its allies, started to drain the old man's reiatsu. Frozen in shock, nobody moved a muscle as the old man's skin seemed to tighten and shrivel up the longer Ichigo held him. After a few minutes, he dropped the withered husk to the ground. Ichigo smirked at the body below him and thrust his zanpakuto into the air, opening a senkaimon and disappearing into it.

XXX

As if freed from a spell, everyone broke into action with Kyoraku, Ukitake, Unohana, Komamura and Sasakibe rushing to the Captain Commander's side, while those that knew Ichigo, gathered around Kisuke, hoping he had some idea about what had happened. They watched on as Yoruichi grabbed him by the front of his jacket and shook him violently.

"What the hell just happened Kisuke?" Yoruichi yelled at him, tears running from her eyes. The blonde shopkeeper reached up to grab his hat, crushing it in his hand as he averted his gaze toward the ground, teeth clenched in anger.

"This is only a guess," he said slowly, sorrow and rage warring within him, "but I think the Hogyoku granted Aizen his greatest desire, to have an equal to himself. It chose Ichigo as the most likely candidate and then twisted him into what defined Aizen and someone he would be able to relate too. It must have misunderstood him though, as it created someone who surpassed him in every possible way."

"What the hell are you talking about Kisuke?" Yoruichi shouted, continuing to shake him. "You said that the Hogyoku had the power to overcome the barrier between shinigami and hollows, not fulfilling people's wishes."

Kisuke looked into her rage filled eyes and sighed, "That was just the lie I told to hide its true power from everyone."

Letting go of his shirt in shock, Yoruichi looked around to see similar looks of sadness on everyone's face. Rukia was bawling her eyes out into her brother's haori and despite his distaste for such an act, couldn't bring himself to stop her. Elsewhere Ukitake and Kyoraku had tears in their eyes as Unohana announced there was nothing she could do, the normally smiling captain hiding her face from view.

Sinking to the floor, Yoruichi held her head in her hands as she digested the information. Wiping her tears away, she stood, her eyes filled with determination once more. "What do we do now?" she asked.

"I don't know," Kisuke said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "First we need to…" he was cut off as a senkaimon opened above them and a bloodied soul reaper collapsed out of it.

"You need to help us," he whispered to everyone gathered around him. "He came and started cutting through us without warning. We tried to stop him, but he just kept going." Closing his eyes, the soul reaper finally passed out from blood loss.

"It looks like we're going to the Seireitei then," Kisuke said as he put his hat and sheathed his zanpakuto.

XXX

And that's the end of chapter 1. I really do like this version more than the last one. I can't believe I didn't at least write out who fought who in the last version. Overall I hope you're just as pleased with this one as I am.

An evil Ichigo fic is something I don't often see, so I thought I'd try putting this to paper. I don't mean the ones where he ends up as a hollow or works for Aizen etc. one where he literally becomes the greatest threat to the living world.

I like the spelling of Tia, rather than Tier for Harribel, so I will end up using that. Doesn't it sound more appropriate to you?

Nothing else I want to talk about just yet, I'll discuss the changes to Ichigo next chapter or the one after depending on what happens.

So what parts did you like, love or hate. Let me know please.


	2. Chapter 2: Massacre in the Seireitei

Chaos Rising.

Welcome back dear readers, to chapter two. I must say, the way the last chapter was received was the evidence that I improved and my thanks to everyone that took the time to review it. Now then, on with the show.

Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective creators.

"Normal Speech"

"_Kido/ Zanpakuto techniques"_

'_Thoughts'_

XXX

_There's no easy way to tell someone that their loved ones are not coming back to them and honestly I never wanted to have to do it. Rukia told me the best way is to get it over with as quickly as possible. What we don't realise sometimes, is just how great the pain really is for that family. I discovered that, when his own hand crushed my heart._

_Excerpt from the diary of Orihime Inoue, apprentice under Commander Unohana._

XXX

Chapter 2: Massacre in the Seireitei.

"What do you mean we're not allowed to come?" Rukia yelled at Kisuke after he told her to stay behind as they left to find Ichigo. "Look we have no idea what's happened to him, he needs his friends there to help bring him back." Behind her, Renji and Rangiku nodded their heads in agreement with her.

"No Kuchiki-san," Kisuke said as he looked down at her sternly, "there's no telling what he will do when he sees us and in a fight with him, you'll only be in the way."

"But…" Rukia tried to speak only to fall silent as Byakuya appeared next to Kisuke.

"This is not up for discussion Rukia," he said in his unemotional tone. "That is not the boy you know and as such I will not allow you anywhere near him. End of discussion."

Before Rukia could even say another word, Ichigo's sisters and friends that had been taking shelter under the Urahara shop arrived.

"What happened?" Uryu said slightly out of breath after they had run all the way there. "We heard Ichigo scream and then felt his reiatsu vanish and where are the arrancar, did you get them to retreat?"

At his questions all the soul reapers looked away, none of them meeting the group's eyes.

"The arrancar have retreated for now," Kisuke said breaking the silence. "As for where Ichigo is, we are still trying to gather all the details."

While most of the humans were too distraught by this news to notice, Uryu and Tatsuki's eyes narrowed as shock flashed across Rukia, Renji and Rangiku's faces, only to vanish as they noticed Uryu and Tatsuki looking at them.

"The Captains, Visoreds and I will be heading back to the Seireitei to try and find where Ichigo is," Kisuke said as he and Byakuya started to walk off. "We'll send word of what we find as soon as we can." When the two of them were out of earshot, Uryu turned to glare at the three soul reapers.

"So what exactly are you three hiding?" he asked as calmly as he could, watching as Rukia fidgeted under his gaze. Seeing his friend in discomfort, Renji replied.

"Like Urahara-san said, we don't know where Ichigo is at the moment," he said evenly, "but I'm willing to bet that the captains will know soon enough and will bring him back alive."

XXX

Kisuke and Byakuya arrived at where the other captains had gathered, just as Shinji was having a heated argument with Hiyori.

"Dammit Shinji, I don't care what you say. I'm coming with you to get that idiot!" Hiyori shouted at him.

"And I say that you won't be," Shinji said oddly calmly. "This is not something that you can beat out of him Hiyori and considering he ripped Aizen apart effortlessly, you're only going to be in the way if we fight him." Seeing Kisuke and Byakuya were back, he sighed. "Look I can't argue about this with you anymore, Lisa, Mashiro, if you will please." At his words Hiyori found herself pinned to the ground by both Lisa and Mashiro.

"What the hell are you doing Shinji!" Hiyori yelled as she tried to squirm out from under them. "I swear the minute I'm free I'm going to…" She could say no more though as all the current and former captains vanished into a senkaimon, heading into a battle no one could have foreseen.

XXX

As Ichigo walked through the Seireitei, he grew bored as the endless waves of weaker soul reapers tried to stop him. A mere flick of his zanpakuto though was more than enough to send the weaklings flying. Wanting to find out more on his situation, he grabbed a female soul reaper as she charged at him.

"You've seen me kill everyone before you with ease, so why do you continue in this stupid attempt to stop me," he asked as his hand tightened around her neck, her feet dangling above the ground.

"Central 46…has ordered you to be captured…at any cost," she gasped out as she struggled to breathe.

"Central 46 is it? Hmm, I needed to pay them a visit anyway," he said as he sent his reiatsu through his hand, causing the woman's head to explode in a shower of gore. Seeing even more weaklings in front of him, he raised his zanpakuto and started to raise his reiatsu. _"Getsuga Tensho," _he whispered and the destructive white energy wave ripped through their ranks, scattering their ashes into the air.

His path cleared, an insane grin spread across his face as he started to walk towards the Central 46 chambers.

XXX

As the current and ex-captains of the Gotei 13 exited the senkaimon, they found the gates of the west gate splintered and in ruins, the body of the gate guardian Jidanbo lying nearby. Walking over to it, they found a young girl bawling her eyes out as she clutched tightly to the giant's shihakusho. Looking over his injuries, they were mostly non-existent, except for the fact that his head was missing.

"Shh, it's going to be okay," Unohana said as she knelt down to the little girl's level and wrapped her in a tight hug. "Can you tell us who did this?"

Despite the fact that many of the captains had a guess as to who was responsible, they prayed that their fears wouldn't be realised.

"H-He g-got mad w-when Jidanbo-san, said h-he couldn't open the gate," the little girl sputtered out between sobs. "He…he grabbed and forced something into his mouth…a-and then Jidanbo-san's head was gone," she sobbed, her cries becoming more hysterical. Soothing the young girl, Unohana shared a look of worry with her fellow captains. For Ichigo to go this far was a scary thought to them, but they had yet to see the inside of the Seireitei.

XXX

As the captains arrived, Ichigo raised his head and smirked, looking in the direction of the west gate.

"It seems my guests have arrived," he said as he dropped the limp corpse of a guard. "I need to finish here quickly otherwise I won't be able to greet them properly," he chuckled as a wicked grin spread across his face. Kicking in the doors to the Central 46's chambers, Ichigo watched in satisfaction as they went on to crush two of the members.

"What is the meaning of this!" came a distinctly male voice from behind one of the screened partitions.

"I would like to think of it as an annulment," Ichigo said as he flash stepped to the centre of the chamber. "I don't think you'll be needed anymore, so I've decided to remove you from power, effective immediately," he said as he gathered and compressed his reiatsu into a golf ball in his hand. Once he was done, he smirked and dropped the ball to the ground. "Bye, bye," he said as he disappeared, his voice echoing throughout the chamber. The council members sat stunned as they watched ball hit the ground and crack.

XXX

As the captains made their way cautiously through the Seireitei, they couldn't help but feel disgusted at the gruesome acts around them. The luckiest soul reapers could at least be identified as their bodies were impaled by blade or fist, fatal blows maybe, but they at least were left with their body's whole. Those that were not so lucky however, were cleaved in two or reduced to ash before Ichigo's assault. The common trait though, was the river of blood that led them further in.

They were struck from their observations though, by a massive explosion that shook the ground. As they looked to their left, a massive purple inferno roared into the sky, incinerating everything in the surrounding area. Abandoning all thought of caution, the captains charged off in the direction of the inferno, arriving just as it was extinguished. Before them now lay a smoking ruin of what used to be the Central 46 chambers, their residence as well as the Great Spirit Library.

"He is crippling us," spoke the cold emotionless voice of Byakuya Kuchiki. "He has already removed the governing body of the Soul Society as well as the most comprehensive database of all our knowledge."

"He's acting almost exactly like Aizen did," Sui-Feng mentioned, only to find herself in the grip of her mentor. At the look in Yoruichi's eyes, she felt herself shrink before the enraged flash goddess.

"Don't you dare compare him to that madman," Yoruichi said slowly as she let go of Sui-Feng, dropping the petite captain on her rear.

Lowering her face in shame, Sui-Feng sat on the ground as the others swept the area looking for survivors.

"There's nothing more we can do here," Kisuke yelled out to them all, "we need to get back to finding where and what Ichigo is up to."

Nodding in agreement, they followed the trail of death and destruction once more. As they headed deeper and deeper into the Seireitei, the trail came to a halt at the first division's barracks. The doors were ripped off their hinges and lay broken on the ground, along with the corpses of even more soul reapers. Thinking of the sheer amount of corpses that they had seen today, they estimated that at least a thousand were torn apart and an unknown amount were turned to dust.

"So you've finally arrived," Ichigo said as they whirled around to find him lounging amongst the rubble. "You know I honestly expected you to get here much quicker. Ah wait I know, you were too busy admiring my work at the Central 46. Well let's hear it then, did you like it?" he said with a smirk as his eyes scanned each of them.

"Like it?" Ukitake said incredulously. "Kurosaki-kun, it was horrible."

"Horrible? What was wrong with it?" Ichigo asked curiously. "Oh wait not enough blood right? Yeah, I should've known that those bastards were too weak to be able to withstand that fraction of my power," he said nonchalantly. "Of course the same goes for a lot of soul reapers here. I mean come on, all I did was use one little Getsuga and they get turned to ash, how disappointing."

Growing tired of hearing Ichigo show no remorse for those that he had killed, Komamura charged at him with his zanpakuto drawn. As it neared him though, it crashed against a bright rainbow coloured barrier, knocking him back several metres. Looking at the shocked seventh division captain, Ichigo smirked and drove Tensa Zangetsu into the ground.

"So tell me, do you want to test me now too? Honestly I could use a good sparring match right now," he said as he stood up stretching his arms. Disappearing in a flash, he reappeared in front of the still stunned captain with his fist reared back. Raising his zanpakuto to block it, Komamura's eyes widened as Ichigo fist broke straight through his zanpakuto, sending him flying back into the first division.

"Komamura-san!" Kisuke called out, watching in horror as the captain's body struck a wall, causing it to collapse on top of him, burying him under several tons of stone.

"You'll pay for that Kurosaki," Sui-Feng spat as she drew her zanpakuto. _"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi," _she said as she activated her shikai and her zanpakuto shrunk down to form the stinger and gauntlet. As she vanished from view, she reappeared behind Ichigo, aiming for his heart. As she struck though, he vanished from view, appearing next to her, the stinger gripped in his hand.

"You know I always wanted a closer look at this," he said as he bent her finger through its normal range of motion. "But what happens if I do this," he said as he began to bend her finger backwards, causing it to break as he snapped it back against her hand, a shrill shriek escaping from her lips from the pain.

"Sui-Feng!" Yoruichi yelled as she rushed to her former student's aid.

"Now, now Yoruichi," Ichigo said as he turned his gaze on her. "I'm having a conversation with Sui-Feng here and it's rude to interrupt", he said as dodged her attack and retaliated with kick of his own, sending her flying back.

Making use of her distraction, Byakuya tried to sever Ichigo's arm from Sui-Feng. His efforts proved in vain as his zanpakuto merely slid off Ichigo arm in a shower of sparks, shocking them all.

"Come now Byakuya," Ichigo said as he grabbed Senbonzakura, "you can do better than that." Twisting his body, he threw Byakuya into a charging Kisuke, knocking them both back.

Releasing Sui-Feng, Ichigo started to dodge and weave as Kyoraku and Ukitake attacked him, their dual zanpakuto's weaving a web of steel around him. Twisting his body into an incredible angle, he slid between their zanpakuto's and placed his hands on their chests.

"_Cero_," he said with a grin as a white and purple Cero blasted the pair back.

Movement in the corner of his eye alerted him to Hitsugaya, with his bankai activated, sending a colossal ice dragon at his unprotected back. Catching the dragon with his bare hands, Ichigo was forced back several metres, before grinding his feet into the ground, halting his movement.

"Not good enough Toshiro," Ichigo grinned, only for that grin to fade away as he heard several voices shout "_CERO"._

As four Ceros ripped through the ice dragon, they exploded on contact with Ichigo, creating a roaring inferno.

"Did we get him?" Kensei asked as the Visoreds floated above the conflict. A shiver ran down their spines though when a chuckle was heard. Flaring his reiatsu, the cloud of smoke dissipated, revealing Ichigo unharmed from their attacks. Pointing his finger at them, they watch in horror as a black and purple reiatsu gathered at his finger tip.

"_Cero Oscuras," _he whispered and what followed was an attack even larger than the combined power of their four regular Ceros. Donning their masks, they tried to minimise the damage they took, an effort that proved futile as their masks shattered under the strain. The sky was then covered in flames as the _Cero _detonated, sending their burned and battered bodies crashing to the ground below.

Feeling a breeze near his neck, he rolled forward just as Kenpachi's zanpakuto cut through the air above him.

"I finally get to fight you again Ichigo!" Kenpachi yelled with his insane grin plastered across his face. Without losing any momentum, he swung his zanpakuto downwards to cleave Ichigo in two, only to have it stop in mid-cut as Ichigo grabbed it with his bare hands.

"Not going to use your zanpakuto Ichigo? That just won't do!" Kenpachi shouted as he raised his reiatsu, forcing Ichigo back.

"I don't want to have to kill you just yet Kenpachi," Ichigo said with a smirk. "If I had used it from the start, you wouldn't even last ten seconds against me." Bracing his feet into the ground once again, he stopped Kenpachi in his tracks and delivered a furious haymaker to his head, knocking him through the wall of a nearby building.

Seeing Sui-Feng stagger toward Unohana to try and attend to her injury, Ichigo flash stepped over to her only to be sent flying from a punch from Komamura's bankai.

"Now, hit him while he's off balance," Komamura yelled, as Ukitake, Tessai and Kisuke chanted.

"_Hado no. 88, HIRYUGEKIZOKUSHINENTENRAIHO!" _they yelled in unison as three large blasts of lightning, thundered towards Ichigo.

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly as they engulfed him in an explosion that roared high into the sky, casting a blue glow across their surroundings.

"Surely that at least crippled him," Rose said as he stumbled over to them, his clothing and exposed skin burned from the Cero he had taken earlier.

"I hope so," Ukitake said as he doubled over in a coughing fit, the burn on his chest from Ichigo's Cero showing clearly.

"DON"T YOU DARE THINK THIS IS OVER!" Ichigo roared as he emerged from the explosion, bleeding slightly from his arms, but showing no other injuries. "You obviously don't know when to stay down, so let me enlighten you," he said as he began to raise his reiatsu even higher, causing even the most powerful captains to struggle to breathe. Vanishing from view, he appeared before Komamura and his bankai.

"_Hado no. 90, KUROHITSUGI!" _he chanted and watched as Komamura's bankai was enveloped in a massive black box, the spears each the size of the Sokyoku. When they pierced the box, the captains watched in horror as Komamura's body was rent asunder as the damage to Tenken, transferred to him.

"One," Ichigo said in a dead tone as he turned his attention on Ukitake, appearing behind the man with his fist ready. Ukitake managed to turn in time only to watch as Ichigo's fist was enveloped in his reiatsu, going on to tear effortlessly through his stomach, exiting his body in a violent burst of blood.

"Ukitake!" Kyoraku shouted in rage as he charged at Ichigo, Katen Kyokotsu drawn. Meeting Ichigo's fists, the pair began to exchange blows at a lightning fast pace. Ichigo grinned at the anger and rage etched on the normally laidback captains face. His smile vanished though, when Kyoraku flash stepped behind him, thrusting both scimitars into Ichigo's shadow. As the pair pierced Ichigo's chest, a bit of blood poured from his mouth.

With a smirk Kyoraku started to pull his blades back, only for Ichigo to grab the pair of them. Looking over his shoulder at the shocked captain, Ichigo yanked the swords further into his body and proceeded to snap the blades off their hilts.

Kyoraku was stunned as he was left with only a few inches of his blades and thus was unable to effectively block the reiatsu infused fist as it barrelled towards him, shattering his zanpakuto on contact and blowing out part of his ribcage as it struck him on his left side.

"Three," Ichigo said as his irises flashed between purple and white. "What are you waiting for? Come at me and see how powerless you are before your new nightmare," he yelled as his reiatsu flared around him.

"_Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi," _Byakuya said as he dropped his blade into the ground and a thousand blades rose up behind him. Ichigo's response was to grin manically and he held out his hand for his zanpakuto. The jet black blade rushed into his hand and almost immediately, the assembled captains felt a sense of dread settle over them.

As Byakuya tried to trap Ichigo within Senbonzakura's vortex of petals, Ichigo flashed across the battlefield, dozens of clones appearing in his wake.

Seeking to limit his movement, Toshiro called out _"Sennen Hyoro" _and several pillars of ice sprouted around Ichigo and formed a wall around him. Taking this chance, Byakuya directed the blades with his hand, sending them in from all sides to surround Ichigo.

"_Gokei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi," _he whispered and the millions of blades poured into the middle, attempting to butcher Ichigo. The shockwave of the attack went on to split the buildings around them, sending them crashing to the ground.

"That's new," Ichigo said as he emerged from dust cloud, bleeding profusely as he walked forward. "However, you'll need to do better than that," he said as his wounds began to heal.

'_High speed regeneration,' _was the simultaneous thought from all the captains around him, which gave Ichigo the opening he needed. With two unseen flash steps, he cut off Toshiro's left arm and leg and removed Byakuya's right arm and carved open his back. As their bankai faded away, Ichigo looked down at who was left. Sui-Feng had been tended to by Unohana and seemed fit again, while Kensei, Shinji, Rose and Love had recovered somewhat from his Cero Oscuras. Kisuke and Tessai had dug out Yoruichi from where she was buried, while Kenpachi had broken himself free. Ichigo narrowed his eyes though as someone seemed to be missing. Looking around, he grimaced as a yellow blade sliced into his back.

"Hiding while I cripple your allies Mayuri, how cowardly can you be," Ichigo said with a smirk.

"As cowardly as I need to be boy, now be a good test subject and shut up. You've already been paralysed and soon you won't even be able to stay conscious," Mayuri said as he took a step back, zanpakuto held at the ready.

"Paralysed? Don't make me laugh freak," Ichigo said as he swung his arms, showing that the poison had no effect on him. "It'll take more than some cheap trick to stop me." Grabbing the clown-like captain by his head, Ichigo gather his reiatsu into his finger and whispered, _"Cero Oscuras,"_ and the same black and purple Cero from earlier was fired point blank at the captain, erasing him completely as it exploded.

"Damn, I really wanted to play around with some of you a bit more before I killed you, oh well. Who's next?" Ichigo asked as he turned back to face them once again.

"Where do you think you're looking idiot!" yelled a voice behind him.

Glancing over his shoulder, Ichigo grinned as he saw Hiyori, Mashiro and Lisa charge at him with their masks on. Stretching his senses out, he noticed the arrival of Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, Nanao and Hachi below him.

"Hiyori, you fool. STOP!" Shinji yelled in vain as the three of them struck.

Hardening his reiatsu around him, Ichigo smirked as the three were repelled from him. Turning and rushing at them he sent a jab at Hiyori's face, destroying her mask, before grabbing her leg and spinning her above him. Seeing Lisa charge at him with her spear, he used her as a club and sent the both of them flying towards the ground. When the two connected, the sickening crunch of bone breaking was heard. Left alone, Mashiro quivered in fear as Ichigo turned to gaze at her, stalking towards her with a predatory grin. Turning to try and get back to the others, she found herself face to face with Ichigo, his faces inches away from her own.

"Hey Kensei," Ichigo called out to the man below him, as he grabbed Mashiro around her neck. "She's always been an annoyance to you, how about I end it all for you right now," he said as he lifted his zanpakuto and began to inflict small cuts to her skin, making her whimper in pain.

"Kurosaki you bastard!" Kensei roared. _"Bankai, Tekken Tachikaze,"_ he said as the bladed fists formed on his hands as he charged at Ichigo. To his credit, he managed to land a hit on Ichigo, causing the teenagers head to snap to the side, but was instantly demoralised as Ichigo merely turned back to face him, unmarked and grinning.

"Excellent idea Kensei," Ichigo said as he grabbed the man's arm. "We'll have you kill her yourself," he said as he forced the bladed gauntlet into Mashiro's breast. He was disappointed though as Kensei had the presence of mind to drop the gauntlet preventing anything more than broken bones from being caused.

"You…disappoint me Kensei," Ichigo said as he turned to face the man once again, ramming Mashiro's body into him like a wrecking ball.

Despite the pain he was in, Kensei managed to shield her body as they both fell to the ground.

"I-I'm sorry Kensei," Mashiro said weakly after they hit the ground. "We messed up by coming didn't we?" she uttered as she slipping into unconsciousness.

"Oh how touching," Ichigo said as he slowly clapped above them. "It's just like the line out of some sappy romance movie. The hero against all odds saves the girl and defeats the villain," he said mockingly as he held his hands together batting his eyelashes like a love-struck teenager would. "Understand though, this is not a fairy tale ending," he said his voice cold, his demeanour rapidly shifting back to cold-blooded killer.

On the ground Rukia was tear faced as she held her brother's limp form in her arms, his breathing uneven and low. She could see Rangiku and Nanao holding Kyoraku and Toshiro in a similar fashion, while Unohana and Hachi were trying desperately to stabilise each of Ichigo's victims, but there were simply too many of them. As she watched Shinji, Rose and Love try and attack Ichigo again, her heart shattered as they battled back and forth. Next to her, Renji gritted his teeth in frustration as there was nothing he could do for now but watch. _'Why Ichigo, what happened to you that you'd give in and do this?' _she thought as the exchange came to its climax.

As Rose used his shikai to wrap around Ichigo's torso, Love and Shinji rushed in to take advantage of the opening. The onlookers eyes widened though as Ichigo enveloped all four of them in another Kurohitsugi. When the box shattered though, Ichigo was revealed unscathed, while Rose, Love and Shinji fell to the ground, their clothing ripped and stained with blood.

Looking at who was left to actually fight him, Ichigo smirked as only Kenpachi, Sui-Feng, Yoruichi, Kisuke, Tessai and Renji were left.

"Well what are you waiting for Renji? You can't tell me that you've never wanted a rematch with me after I beat you to a bloody pulp," Ichigo taunted him as he shouldered Tensa Zangetsu.

Gritting his teeth, Renji made to draw his zanpakuto, only to stop as a missile flew past, weaving haphazardly toward Ichigo. The sky was then engulfed in a cataclysmic explosion as it hit him, giving the area both over and on the ground of the Seireitei a red glow and forcing everyone to brace themselves in order not to be blown away.

Looking over his shoulder, Renji saw Sui-Feng wrapped in Yoruichi's arms, a launcher larger than her attached to her right arm.

"That's good captain Sui-Feng," Ichigo said as he emerged from the cloud of smoke his skin charred and bleeding. As dismay flashed was painted on the faces of those still conscious, Ichigo gestured towards Sui-Feng.

"If you see your allies losing, that's your chance. Don't step between them. Take the enemy down from behind. And if the enemy is so strong that you can't even do that, then just watch your ally be killed," Ichigo recited. "Sound familiar to you Captain?"

"How do you know that?" Sui-Feng yelled at him. "We only teach that to members of the Special Forces, a ryoka like you would never be taught it."

"Oh come now Captain, must I spell it out for you?" Ichigo said as he titled his head to the side as he looked at her. "Since when have I known Kido, Hakuda or even how to open a senkaimon?"

Realisation flashed across Kisuke's face at the horrifying conclusion. "Yoruichi, Sui-Feng move!" he yelled at the pair, only to watch on in horror as Ichigo appeared behind them, wrapping his left arm around the both of them.

"_Hado no. 96, Itto Kaso," _Ichigo chanted and the three of them were engulfed in a pillar of fire, roaring high into the sky. Leaping out of the blast, Yoruichi stumbled once she hit the ground, with Sui-Feng under her arm, her shunko falling away as she collapsed with major burns over her body.

Walking out of the explosion at a more sedate pace, Ichigo looked down on his charred left arm, before severing it from his body.

"Have you gone mad Ichigo!" Kisuke yelled at his student as Benihime clashed with Zangetsu. "You're going to kill everyone including yourself with the way you fight. Is that your goal, to burn this entire world to the ground, along with yourself?"

"Close, but not exactly Urahara," Ichigo said with a smirk as to their disbelief, his left arm regenerated once more, as did his other injuries. "I will not die today, or anytime in the foreseeable future, not until I'm ready." Forcing Kisuke back, Ichigo pointed his finger at him, _"Bakudo no. 61, Rikujokoro," _and six beams of light pinned Kisuke in place. _"Hado no. 73, Soren Sokatsui," _Ichigo said with grin as the large blue fireball sped towards Kisuke.

"_Bakudo no. 81, Danku!" _yelled Tessai and a shimmering shield appeared between Kisuke and the attack, it absorbed the majority of the attack, but still caused Kisuke some minor burns. Snapping out of the kido, Kisuke retreated back to catch his breath.

"Most impressive Tessai," Ichigo said as he looked down at the former captain of the Kido Corps. "I have to admit, I was sure that I could overwhelm that Danku with almost any spell. It seems that I still need to put more power into it though, if I want to succeed."

Tessai's brow was dotted with sweat, as the fear of Ichigo overwhelming even his strongest barriers with ease flashed through his mind. He was brought back to reality by Ichigo's next question.

"Tell me though, how do you think it will hold up against a menos' attack?" Ichigo asked as he pointed his finger at Tessai and began gathering his white and purple reiatsu. _"Cero," _he said and released the doom blast at Tessai.

As the man started to dodge though, he noticed that Hachi and Unohana were behind him, as were other injured captains. Cursing at how Ichigo had manipulated his position, he dug his heels into the ground and summoned another Danku. When the blast hit, it didn't explode on contact, but began to push against the barrier. Under the strain of the attack, it began to crack and splinter, much to his dismay. With one final push, the Cero broke through and Tessai braced himself for the inevitable explosion. When nothing happened though, he opened his eyes to find both Kisuke and Kenpachi forcing the Cero back into the sky, where it detonated safely.

"Excellent, just absolutely excellent," Ichigo said clapping his hands together. "It's good to know that you can at least take a Cero without dying, though I can't quite say the same for a Cero Oscuras."

"I've had enough of this Ichigo," Kenpachi said in an uncharacteristically quiet tone. "I won't have you kill us all here, not today!" he yelled and ripped his eye patch off.

Smirking Ichigo dropped to ground level and held his Tensa Zangetsu in a guard stance with one hand. "Come then Kenpachi," he taunted as he flared his reiatsu about him in response.

Gripping his jagged zanpakuto with both hands, Kenpachi charged at Ichigo, a yellow skull forming behind him as he moved. Grinning like a madman, Ichigo stood his ground, a demon-like face forming behind him. When the two clashed, the shockwave blasted across the Seireitei turning buildings to rubble, and burying even more people under the wreckage.

Back with Kenpachi and Ichigo though, the dust cleared to reveal Kenpachi on the ground, nearly split in two at the waist, a pool of his blood staining the ground around him, his zanpakuto snapped in half and at his side. Ichigo in contrast stood tall and unfazed, swinging his zanpakuto to the side to get rid of the blood on it.

"And then there were two," he said as Kisuke and Tessai stood before him as the last two standing that could fight. "What will you do now Urahara? I have crushed each of you with ease, not to mention the painstaking effort on my part not to kill you all. Do you truly believe that you will succeed in the face of everything I have survived today?"

Tilting his hat to look at what once was his favourite student; Kisuke replied with a sigh, "Yes Ichigo, yes I do."

"That's the Urahara I know," Ichigo said with a grin, "defiant to the very end. Very well give it your best shot," he said and held his arms out to his sides.

"Tessai-san," Kisuke said without taking his eyes off Ichigo.

"Of course," Tessai replied and began to chant, _"Bakudo no. 61, Rikujokoro," _the same six beams of light now pinned Ichigo in place. _"Bakudo no. 63, Sajo Sabaku," _golden chains now joined them and forced Ichigo's hands to his side. _"Bakudo no. 99 Kin," _black fabric burst from his hands, wrapping around Ichigo and pulling him to the ground, as a hundred bolts pierced the cloth.

Kisuke then proceeded to slowly walk up to Ichigo, sadness etched on his face. "Forgive me for doing this Kurosaki-san," he said as he knelt down to Ichigo.

Confused at what Kisuke meant, Ichigo watched as Kisuke sent a burst of his reiatsu into each of Ichigo's wrists and proceed to leap back.

"I'll admit that you managed to bind me momentarily," Ichigo said as he flared his reiatsu, shattering each of the bindings placed on him. "But what was the point of all that when you didn't even mark me?"

"That's the point Kurosaki-san," Kisuke said as he looked back at the young teenager. "I wanted you to break free of those bindings."

His confusion growing, Ichigo watched as glowing cuffs formed around his wrists.

"I see," Ichigo said as he felt his reiatsu begin to bottle up within him. "There isn't a weapon greater than the one within us all, is there Urahara-san? Well played…" Ichigo said as he was engulfed in a devastating explosion of white and purple.

Turning his head away from the spectacle, Kisuke headed back to try and help Unohana and Hachi, Tessai walking with him. They were stopped though, when a wave of reiatsu crashed down onto them, forcing them to their knees as it continued to crash over them. Turning his head as much as he could, Kisuke watched in horror as Ichigo walked out of the inferno, his face half melted away, while his skin and muscle was burnt away, providing a window to the inner workings of his body. And right where his heart was, the Hogyoku too was present, fused into the organ as it thrummed with life.

"Like I said Urahara-san, good try, but not good enough," Ichigo said and caught Kisuke with a kick to his stomach as he was hunched over, sending him flying into the ruins of a nearby building. Grabbing Tessai by the back of his shirt, Ichigo tossed him into the air, followed by a hail of smaller Ceros that tore into the big man's body. As gravity took effect, his body dropped down to the ground in a sickening squelch.

With a sigh Ichigo began to walk across the battlefield, his wounds rapidly sealing around him. When he finally found who he was looking for, he flashed stepped over to Captain Unohana, as she extricated herself from the rubble after using her own body as a shield to protect Ukitake.

"You'll be needing help," Ichigo said in an emotionless voice to her, "if any of them are to survive the night." Turning his back to her, he ripped open two garganta and reached into them, pulling out a surprised Orihime and Isane in each hand. Dropping them on their asses, he turned back to Unohana. "Everyone, but Mayuri should live now, some better off than others, but you make sure they live. I want you all alive for what I do next."

"Kurosaki-kun," Orihime stuttered out, overjoyed to see him alive again. When she reached out to grab his hand though, she found herself held by her neck.

"You're here to heal them, not touch me," he said coldly, dropping her once again.

Looking around her, Orihime gasped at the amount of destruction around her. "Did Aizen do this?" she asked in a timid voice as she looked to Ichigo.

With a grin on his face, Ichigo turned to face her and his eyes flashed purple again. "No Inoue, I did," he said and turned his back on her, disappearing in a flash step.

At his words, Orihime collapsed to her knees, tears running down her face a scream of pain escaping her lips as she felt her heart break at seeing what Ichigo had done.

XXX

And that's the end of chapter 2. This has got to be the longest fight I have ever written. I didn't kill off the captains, except for Mayuri, because I want them there for later. Also there aren't many line breaks to split the story, but since its only a few scenes, I tried to make it as readable as possible.

Right now as you can see, Ichigo is quite strong. If I had to take an example, remember Aizen used only his shikai against the captains and even then was left without a scratch. Ichigo was in his bankai and the Hogyoku was rapidly assimilating itself into him. It's the reason why his attacks are much stronger later in the fight and also the reason that he can take so much damage.

Now just some hints at his newfound abilities:

Kido/Cero master, hmm I wonder how he got these. His normal Cero is white and purple, while his Cero Oscuras is black and purple.

He has hierro, but as shown, it can still be cut through. However combined with his high-speed regeneration, little can actually hurt him.

Anyway that's all you get for now, more to come later. So what did you like, love or hate? Let me know please.


	3. Chapter 3: Worlds Collide

Chaos Rising.

Greetings one and all, I have the next chapter prepared for you, hot off the presses. Would you like a digital muffin and coffee to go with it? No? Oh well read on. As always my thanks to those that reviewed the last chapter.

Oh yes, one thing I don't think I made clear, events are canon up to the end of Ichigo's Visored training. So yeah Orihime was never kidnapped and they never went to Hueco Mundo.

Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective creators.

"Normal Speech"

"_Kido/ Zanpakuto techniques"_

'_Thoughts'_

XXX

_We assumed that Ichigo was following in Aizen's footsteps. We assumed that he was going to kill us and create the King's Key. We assumed that he would kill the Spirit King and take his throne. We assumed that we actually understood the boy. These assumptions…they remind me of how foolish we are._

_Excerpt from the notes of Kisuke Urahara, Head of the Science and Research Institute and member of the High Council_

XXX

Chapter 3: Worlds Collide.

"No, no please just make it stop, please just kill me and make the pain stop!" yelled Sui-Feng, as her eyes filled with tears, the sound of other similar calls echoing through Captain Unohana's mind as she jolted out of her bed, her body covered in sweat. Looking around her, she sighed in relief as there was no one in pain around her, no screams of the injured as they begged to be killed.

Unable to fall back to sleep, she tightened the belt of her nightgown and walked out of her room towards her division's mess hall. As expected from the division that rarely ever sleeps, there were some soul reapers busy in the kitchen. Speaking briefly with one of them, she was handed a cup of tea as requested. Sipping the soothing brew, she strolled along the corridors past the injured captains' rooms. In hindsight, Ichigo's restraint was more out of cruelty than kindness, for he had pushed each soul reaper to their breaking point, before pushing them over it. She, Orihime, Hachi and Isane had tended to everyone for the last 48 hours with barely a moment to rest, but thankfully everyone was at least stable now and likely to make a full recovery given time.

Pausing at Orihime's room, she saw that the young girl had tear tracks running down her face, still heartbroken over Ichigo's new…personality. She had put forth the idea that perhaps it was his hollow that had taken over him, a theory that was quickly shut down by Kisuke. While Ichigo's hollow had shown a tendency to be brutal, it was also a wild berserker, completely unlike the foe they faced, a cold and calculating killer and madman.

Images of Sui-Feng on the operating table flashed through her mind once again, causing her to pause at the petite captain's room. Cracking open the door slightly, she wasn't surprised to find her hands clasped together with her mentor as Yoruichi lay passed out next to her, the sheets hiding their heavily bandaged bodies. In the corner she could make out the silhouette of Kisuke as he sat with his torso bandaged, his haori draped over his shoulders. Both women had suffered second degree burns due to the sacrificial hado and had only managed to escape third degree burns thanks to Yoruichi's shunko. Their luck ended their though, as each touch now felt like a cold flame, causing them to whimper on contact. Shutting the door, she headed further down the hall to another room.

Within she found the bandaged forms of Toshiro and Byakuya, their uninjured hands held by Rangiku and Rukia respectively, as they sat passed out next to them, Renji and Momo sitting back to back by the window. Knowing that the young human's powers were needed for these two in particular, Unohana was forever grateful for Rukia's words that pulled the young woman out of her emotionally unstable state. However with the sheer amount of people that needed treatment, she could not afford to fully heal the pair, meaning they had weeks of recovery ahead of them, before they returned to fitness. That or they would need to have Orihime try and heal them even further, an act Unohana wanted to avoid.

In the joined rooms of the Visoreds she thanked the fact that they had greater resilience thanks to their hollow-side. While Hiyori, Lisa, Mashiro and Kensei had only suffered broken and splintered bones, Love, Rose and Shinji had faced the same fate of Komamura and had their bodies mercilessly impaled. Repairing their internal organs had proved to be the toughest challenge and it remained a miracle that their hearts weren't touched.

Thinking of grievous internal injuries turned her thoughts to her two oldest friends. Ichigo had destroyed a good portion of Ukitake's intestines, stomach and kidneys. Thankfully his illness wasn't aggravated by his injuries. Kyoraku on the other hand, had his left lung blown out and a shattered ribcage. Growing tired with her morose thoughts, she started the walk back to her room.

Kenpachi and Tessai were still in a coma due to the massive trauma inflicted to their bodies and were due for another treatment in the morning, meaning she needed to get her rest now. Finishing her tea, she set it on her bedside table and slipped under the covers again. Looking out the window over the Seireitei, images of when Ichigo first stormed the city to Rukia flashed across her mind, including the friendships he made with them along the way. All that was gone now, his image was now burned into her mind of a man surrounded by flames, his black and purples eyes burning into her own as a sadistic grin spread across his face, wielding a bloody blade. Shaking her head of such thoughts, she closed her eyes and fell asleep once more.

XXX

It was now one week since Ichigo had attacked the Seireitei and crushed everyone in his path. Still reeling from the losses they suffered, the captains had yet choose who among them would serve as the new Captain Commander. No thought was paid to reforming the Central 46 as everything associated with the former ruling body had been destroyed. All the captains had recovered, but still took it easy under Unohana's smiling gaze.

At the training grounds of the sixth division, Renji was drilling himself with his bankai, memories of how utterly useless he was against Ichigo flashing across his mind. Drawing his zanpakuto around him, he swung his arm down in a wide arc sending it charging into the dummies in the distance, destroying the wooden targets and the ground as he made contact and stopping just short of the perimeter wall.

"You need to relax more Renji," a voice said behind him. Turning to look at his audience, he found the grinning visage of Shinji Hirako looking back at him.

"What do you mean Hirako-san?" Renji asked, mindful that he was talking to one of the captains Aizen experimented on over a century ago.

"Your posture is too rigid when you swing your bankai," Hirako said walking up to him. "In doing so, you're forcing yourself to put more power than necessary into each swing, a technique that is more fluid and relaxed would allow you greater control in manoeuvring it."

Thinking on the ex-captain's words, Renji took a deep breath and tried to relax his muscles, the joints in his neck and spine making a soft popping as he stretched. Taking his stance once again, he tried to allow his movements to be more fluid and met with partial success, as he was able to strike the targets once again with less effort, but overdid it in his attempt at getting his bankai to stop, thus hitting the wall. As the dust cleared from the impact, Renji breathed a sigh of relief as the wall was only cracked and not broken through. Looking back at Shinji, Renji could see a slight smile playing across his face.

"That's all there is to it," Shinji said as he turned his back on Renji and started to walk away. "If you want to be able to face Ichigo next time though, you'll need to improve a lot more."

That point stung Renji to his core and he looked down shamefaced. His anger and sorrow rising to the surface, he couldn't stop his next question. "Do you truly believe Ichigo is dead to us Hirako-san?" he asked half hopeful, half dreading the answer.

Stopping in his walk, Shinji turned to look over his shoulder at the red haired lieutenant, his shoulders slumping at the look in the man's eye. "Unfortunately I do Renji," he said as his eyes gained a steely glint. "The teenager we once knew died the minute we were unable to stop one of our own. In our incompetence, we created the greatest threat to ourselves and he in turn created the greatest threat ever to humanity." Continuing onward, he paused as he saw a senkaimon open above the Seireitei, what surprised him though, was the doors were a royal blue, indicating it was linked with the Royal dimension. Looking closer, he watched as a lone figured collapsed out of it, falling to the ground. Rushing over to it, he gasped as he beheld a woman he had not seen in over 110 years. She had shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes and wore the standard shihakusho, a silver haori over it. What stood out though was that she was covered in a multitude of cuts and burns, and her zanpakuto was clutched tightly in her hand, snapped off about halfway down the blade.

"Kirio-chan," he said bending over her and lifting her slightly. Slapping her cheeks gently, she roused herself slightly. "Renji get Unohana here now," he barked at the sixth division lieutenant who disappeared without argument. Looking around, Shinji noticed as other captains were beginning to appear, having already felt the senkaimon open.

"Hirako-san," Kirio said weakly, reaching out to clutch his shirt. "W-We were caught…off-guard in the palace," she sputtered as blood dribbled down from her mouth. "H-He came and it was like fighting a demon from the deepest pits of hell. He tore through us like we were nothing, butchering all the members of the Royal family with a single Cero." She shuddered in his grip as she clutched her head in pain. "He w-was laughing as he did it all, no matter what we did to him, he just kept laughing. I stabbed him in the heart…I know I did, but he just ripped my zanpakuto apart and threw it through the skull of another guard. I was barely able to stay conscious when he finally entered the throne room and could only watch as it was blown to bits in a blinding flash of white."

"W-Who did this Kirio-chan?" Shinji asked in fear, his throat tight with tension.

"He didn't give us a name, we don't even know what he was," Kirio said shakily. "All I could see of him was his orange hair and the black horns on his head. His eyes though, they were bottomless pools of purple, as if they could swallow the entire world and still not be satisfied."

At her words, the Captains looked uneasily at one another. Even the Royal Guard had fallen and now Ichigo had probably ascended to the throne. All they could do now was wait and see what their fates would be. A sudden ripping sound above them, along with a quake broke them from their thoughts and caused them to look skyward, the image of the Living World forming.

"It has begun," Kirio whispered aloud and promptly passed out due to her injuries.

XXX

Meanwhile in the human world, Orihime along with Rukia stood outside the Kurosaki clinic as they prepared to deliver the news of Ichigo's death to his sisters. The captains had decided that the boy formally known as Ichigo Kurosaki had died in battle with Aizen and all other knowledge related to him was to be classified until further notice.

Steeling her resolve, Orihime knocked on the door. The pounding of two sets of feet could be heard from the outside as the door was yanked open revealing a scowling Karin and worried Yuzu.

"Did you find Ichi-nii?" Karin asked hopefully, her eyes switching between the pair of them, while Yuzu wrung her hands together.

"About that," Orihime said shifting nervously, "can we come in?"

Narrowing her eyes at Orihime, Karin stepped aside to let the two in, while Yuzu led them to the lounge. Yuzu being the hostess she was, made them both a cup of tea and prepared a plate of snacks for them. After waiting for them to both at least have a sip of tea and nibble on a biscuit, Karin set her cup down and fixed them both with a frown.

"So tell us, what happened to Ichi-nii?" she said in an icy tone.

At her question, Orihime began to fidget and looked imploringly at Rukia. Sighing at her friend's reluctance, Rukia set her cup down and looked at the twins.

"First, you need to understand the world that you were thrown into last week," she said and began her tale about the afterlife, soul reapers and hollows and what the war was all about.

"Now last week, the leader of the arrancars, Sosuke Aizen put his plans into motion to destroy Karakura town and in the process create the King's Key, an object that will allow him to enter the Royal Dimension and kill the Spirit King and take his place," Rukia said as she paused for breath.

Across from her Karin and Yuzu listened with rapt attention, drinking in the world their brother had protected them from.

"It was during that battle that Ichigo managed to kill Aizen and cause the arrancar to retreat. However, before he was killed, Aizen managed to retaliate against Ichigo and end his life as well," she finished, her voice barely a whisper now.

At her declaration, Yuzu collapsed into her sister's arms, crying uncontrollably. Karin though was frozen in shock, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"You're lying," Karin said in a broken voice. "T-There's no way that Ichi-nii died like that…he couldn't…he wouldn't allow himself to die like that…HE WOULD NEVER!" she ended with a scream.

"Karin-chan," Orihime spoke softly, trying to soothe the distraught girl. She was shocked though when Karin shoved her away.

"Don't try and lie to me," Karin said again growing angry. "I know there's something you're not telling me about Ichigo. And you…" she said as she turned to look at Rukia, "you're supposed to be part of some millennia year old military that deals with these problems. Why then was it Ichigo that had to kill that guy? WHY WAS IT ICHIGO THAT HAD TO PROTECT YOU?"

Before Rukia could say anything, Isshin walked into the room, heading to where his daughters were crying. Without a word he embraced them, allowing them to pour out all their tears and frustration. Turning to look them in the eye, he spoke to the in a cold, emotionless tone.

"I think it's best if you both leave now," he said as he stood carrying the twins in his arms. "I'll find out the story for myself later."

Seeing the serious mood that he was in, neither Rukia nor Orihime argued and exited the home as quickly as possible.

"Well that could've gone better," Rukia said as she took a deep breath. Hearing a sob next to her, she turned to see Orihime almost in tears. Placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, Rukia gave it a gentle squeeze. She could say no more as the ground suddenly started to shake violently, knocking them onto their asses.

"W-What's going on now?" Orihime asked fearfully as the shaking intensified.

"I-I don't know," Rukia said as she tried to regain her footing, it proved futile though and she fell to the ground once more. Looking around though, her mouth opened in horror at the sight on the horizon.

Following her gaze, Orihime felt her own mouth open in shock as a strange world appeared on the horizon. Its landscape was a sea of endless white sand and black trees, while the night sky held a crescent moon.

"W-What is that?" Orihime asked, looking back at the petite soul reaper, who was still stunned.

"I-It's Hueco Mundo," Rukia replied fearfully. "I-It can't be here though, it mustn't be here."

The pair of them could only sit in shock as the world drew nearer and nearer.

XXX

Deep within the inner recesses of the Urahara shop, Kisuke was currently in his private lab, tossing notes, inventions and other random objects he had into the air or each other as he vented himself on his return.

Watching her childhood friend vent his anger, Yoruichi stayed silent as he just let it all out. "This isn't your fault Kisuke," she said gently, only to have him turn and glare at her.

"How do you figure that Yoruichi?" he spat, hurling a beaker of some foul liquid into a pile of journals, dissolving them in a cloud of smoke. "I created the Hogyoku just like Aizen. I tried and failed to hide mine from him, only for it to fall into his hands. I was the one that helped Ichigo awaken his powers', I was the one that sent him off into the lion's den. The blame for Ichigo's condition rests with Aizen and me alone."

"And that's why you're going to try and fix it aren't you?" she asked, trying to get him to think calmly.

"Fix it?" he asked in surprise. "Yoruichi, how does one fix someone's mind? How does one erase all the pain they have caused? How does one fix turning one of their oldest friend's children into a monster?" he rattled off as he slumped into a chair.

"You'll think of something," she said, as she walked over to stand next to him, enveloping him in a hug from behind. "You usually do given enough time."

"Maybe," he said with a sigh, "but time is not something I have right now." As the ground shook knocking even more of his possessions onto the ground, he groaned and muttered, "What's happening now?" and rushed outside.

XXX

Outside the Urahara shop, Tatsuki Arisawa sat with her head in her hands. She, Chad and Uryu had been called by Kisuke to wait for Rukia and Orihime to hear news about Ichigo's fate. Now though she almost wished that she hadn't come. While Chad, Orihime and Uryu were familiar with the world that Ichigo was thrown into, the concept of soul reapers, hollows and a madman bent on becoming God was still a sea of incomprehensible ideas for Tatsuki. The idea that her oldest friend was a casualty of a war he shouldn't have been a part of, made it even more painful.

After hearing their explanation, she had demanded proof of such a world, and to her surprise, each of them showed her their powers. While Rukia and Orihime made their way to go tell Ichigo's sisters, she watched as Uryu and Chad demonstrated their powers. If her mind wasn't blown by that point, it was thoroughly blown when they explained that Ichigo was even stronger than them, and the man bent on destroying their town was even stronger. Grudgingly accepting that there was nothing she could do in the face of such powers, she continued to watch as the two of them sparred against one another, not as a demonstration, but as a means of training themselves to take over for Ichigo. Chad because he had failed to watch Ichigo's back and Uryu because he wouldn't have his rivals life end in vain, they would both take over protecting others in Ichigo's memory. After several minutes, the feeling of being inadequate got the better of her and she had retreated back up the ladder and ended up where she sat now.

Unbidden memories of their childhood flashed through her mind as she thought of the overprotective strawberry. The times she would beat his ass at karate and make him cry, to the boy he became after his mother's death, alone and broken, to finally the teenager that stood tall in the face of all opposition to protect those he knew. Their last duel where he had had defeated her for the first and last time, after which they seemed to grow apart. Hearing now that he had lived a secret life, safeguarding their town from monsters that would consume the souls of others, caused her to burst out laughing. _'It's just like you to do something that no one asked you to do Ichigo, even at the cost of your own life,' _she thought bitterly.

She was shaken from her thoughts as the ground began to shake violently around her. A few moments later she was joined by Kisuke, Yoruichi, Tessai, Chad and Uryu as they all looked around trying to find the source of the quaking.

"Um…Kisuke," Yoruichi said in a quivering tone, as she pointed skywards.

Following her gaze, Tatsuki watched as each of their jaws hit the ground at seeing the image of a city above them. She could make out countless shacks surrounding a city of stone.

"I take it seeing that place isn't a good thing," Tatsuki said looking at them.

"I-It's the Soul Society," Uryu stuttered out. "Why can we see it from here though, it exists in a completely different dimension to us."

As they looked to Kisuke for an answer, he tilted his hat down to hide his eyes. "I don't know," he said in a grave tone. "I haven't heard of any force in existence that could cause the worlds to appear to one another. Hearing the sounds of running footsteps, Kisuke turned to look at the newcomers, seeing Rukia and Orihime arrive panting and sweaty.

"We've…got…a…problem," Rukia wheezed out as she pointed in the direction they had come.

"And what is that?" Tatsuki asked as she strained her eyes to take in the new world that appeared in the distance.

"Hueco Mundo," Kisuke said in a whisper, "the home of hollows and arrancars. Oh God please no, please tell me he didn't actually…" he said trailing off into silence.

"What Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked in worry as Kisuke rapidly paled. "What do you think happened?"

Kisuke only looked at her in fear, the words stuck in his throat. Before anything more could be said though, the three worlds collided in a cataclysmic explosion of sound and fury.

XXX

Buildings were crushed as they tried to merge with one another. The shacks of Rukongai crumbling before the modern day masonry, while the sekkiseki stone held fast, causing everything it came into contact with to crumble. The white sands of Hueco Mundo poured over the land swallowing everything in its path as it flowed freely and seemingly never ending. As the ground churned and crumbled, explosions of gas lines, cars, petrol stations and substations alike set the landscape aflame.

In the distance the screams of souls and people alike were heard as they were crushed or burned, while the howls of hollows could be heard in the distance as they roamed the area, the amount of dead and dying providing a walking buffet for them.

Not long after the hollows appeared, the soul reapers took to the field, trying to hold back the flood of hollows and saving as many lives as possible. As hollow and soul reaper clashed though, the constant shifts in the ground favoured neither side as it continued to consume lives. Out of the horror and confusion, it became apparent that the humans could actually see the spirits before them and even more surprising when they took up arms against them. Sticks, swords, fists, guns, anything was grabbed in an effort to defend themselves, the human made weapons actually inflicting injuries to hollow and soul reaper alike.

With panic setting in, the soul reapers were slightly relieved when the humans at least no longer considered them a threat and concentrated on the hollows. Despite their injuries though, the hollows only seemed to be spurred on in light of the resistance, tearing apart their prey with reckless abandon.

XXX

As Renji rushed towards the Urahara shop, or where he at least hoped it would be, he reached out with his senses, instantly recoiling as the amount of reishi in the air overwhelmed him. He was relived though when he came across the little shop, battered and broken, but still standing at least. Outside he found Chad, Rukia, Uryu, Kisuke, Tessai and Yoruichi staving off wave after wave of hollow as they charged at the shop, while Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro huddled behind them with Jinta and Ururu.

"About time you got here Renji!" Uryu shouted at him as he shot another hollow that came at him. "Just what the fuck happened?" he said as his anger and desperation got the better of him.

Grimacing, Renji joined them, Zabimaru cutting through the waves of hollows as it whipped around. "We just received word that the Spirit King was killed. We're not sure why, but it seems as if all the worlds are falling apart without him there."

"Killed? But I thought you guys said Aizen was killed, who the fuck went and killed him then?" Keigo yelled at him.

"Look I don't know much more than that," Renji shouted back at him. "That's just the fucking story I was given."

"Would the two of you just shut the fuck up!" Rukia yelled at them. "We're surrounded by fucking hollows and now you pick the time to be at each other's throats? Give me a fucking break."

"Language Rukia, Renji, Uryu, Keigo," Isshin said as he appeared before them all, dressed in a shihakusho, a ragged white haori attached to his upper arm, with Karin and Yuzu under each arm. "I wouldn't want my daughters to pick up such language."

"Kurosaki-san?" the teenagers shouted in surprise as he set the twins down with Tatsuki. "When? How? WHY ARE YOU A SOUL REAPER?" they yelled in unison.

As he tried to answer them, a cold voice interrupted him, "Yes dad, since when are you a soul reaper?"

Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Kisuke, Yoruichi and Tessai recoiled at the sound of that voice and raised their heads slowly to look at the speaker.

As the others looked up and saw Ichigo, their looks ranged from shock to horror. Standing in the air above them, Ichigo stood with his orange hair blowing slightly in the breeze. He was clothed in a rich purple shihakusho with a white belt at his waist. Tensa Zangetsu's chain was wrapped around his waist too, acting like an informal sheath. Their eyes though were drawn to his black eyes with purple irises and the obsidian horns that grew from his head.

"Ichi-nii", "Oniichan" was the respective call from his sisters as they looked up at their brother. "They told us you were dead," Karin yelled as tears poured from her eyes.

"Did they now?" Ichigo said as he landed on the ground before them. To everyone's surprise, Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Kisuke, Yoruichi and Tessai stood on their guard as he approached. "What else did they tell you?" he asked as his gaze swept over them.

"They said that you killed the man that came to destroy our town, that's all," Karin replied as she struggled to get past the soul reapers who held her back.

"Is that all?" Ichigo asked with a smirk as his gaze settled on Kisuke. "Trying to preserve what you think of as my image Urahara-san?"

"Maybe," Kisuke said cryptically, "maybe you just don't see it as the truth."

"Truth?" Isshin asked in confusion. "Kisuke what are you talking about, what truth?"

"Oh that hurts Urahara-san," Ichigo said with mock pain as he clutched his hands to his chest. "Do you truly think that I'm not Ichigo anymore? I'm afraid to say though that I am very much the real Ichigo."

"Ichigo, what do they mean?" Isshin asked as they continued to avoid the subject.

"Oh forgive me dad, tell you what, why don't I tell you a story!" Ichigo said with a maniacal grin, clapping his hands together and with a wave of his hands knocked everyone to the ground.

"Now there was a boy, his name was Sosuke Aizen," Ichigo began as he spread his arms out wide in front of him. "He was lonely in this world, for no one possessed his power, his ambition or his knowledge. So young Sosuke searched the world over for someone like him, but after a while found that there truly was no one. So he decided that he would become God, and create a perfect world for himself. And from that perfect world, he would create an equal to himself." Ichigo paused in his tale as he walked up and down in front of them.

"Do you know why he was naïve to think that?" he asked them. Taking the silence for an answer he continued. "Because no matter what you create, it can never be the equal to you," he said looking Kisuke in the eye. "That brings me to what I went and did. I improved Sosuke's plan. I didn't create the King's Key, I merely asked the right person the right question and then went and killed the Spirit King, but as for the taking the throne for myself? How stupid can you be to want that? I don't want to rule over a world that I didn't create. And then it hit me, why not let the world rule itself."

Gesturing at the area as it crumbled around them, Ichigo laughed gleefully. "Can you see it? Chaos rules now. Chaos cares not for rules; it cares not for the weak. Chaos is what will create the perfect world. Chaos just needs this world to burn down first," he said with a smirk.

"Chaos? Ichigo are you insane?" Kisuke said in disbelief. "What will you do about the countless humans that are consumed by hollows and eventually even the soul reapers themselves?"

"Then the hollows will eat themselves until all three species are wiped from existence Urahara-san, after which I will create you all again and the cycle will repeat until my perfect world is ready," Ichigo said with suppressed glee.

"Are you mad Ichigo?" Tatsuki said in a whisper, drawing everyone's attention to her. "What you're saying, those are not the ideals of the man I remember, and it's not even the ideals of the worst monster in the world."

"Ah Suki-chan," Ichigo said with a grin, causing Tatsuki to fume. "A winner does not seek to simply accept the world, they seek to change it. But the truly wise ignore such fallacy. Don't you think that my vision will bring about a perfect world, who knows, you might even survive to see it."

"Maybe they were right Ichigo," Tatsuki said as she clenched her fists tightly. "You really are dead," and without warning she darted past the soul reapers and charged at Ichigo, ignoring the frantic calls of the others.

Smirking to himself, Ichigo vanished from their view, reappearing in front of Tatsuki, pinning her in place with his fingers as they trailed down her cleavage.

"Shh Suki-chan," he said as she stiffened under his touch. Seeing the others charge at him, he released a wave of reiatsu, knocking them back. "Not another step," he said coldly glaring at them. "Any closer and I might just kill her, so let me talk with her for a moment." Turning back to face her, his face split into a grin and his eyes flashed a bright purple, blinding them all.

XXX

Opening her eyes again, Tatsuki found herself in an open green field. Feeling something warm take hold of her hand, she jumped slightly and found herself faced with the human appearance of Ichigo.

"Calm down Suki-chan," he said with a warm smile as he led her across the field to a nearby tree, dragging her down with him as he took a seat.

"I-Ichigo, w-what are we doing here?" she stuttered out.

"What? You don't remember?" he said with a smirk. "This is where you wanted to come for our date. It was your choice today after all."

"D-D-Date," she choked out. No this was all wrong, she promised herself that she wouldn't think of him that way, for Orihime's sake she couldn't think of him that way.

"You don't have to do that Suki-chan," Ichigo said with a carefree smile. "Remember what she said to you after she caught us that one time?" To her amazement, a shadowy version of Orihime appeared before them.

"YOU BITCH!" it screamed at her. "How could you Tatsuki, you promised to never take him away from me. I never want to see your face again!" Tatsuki cringed under the verbal assault, but found comfort as Ichigo wrapped his arms around her.

"Who cares what she thinks, you've long supressed your desires, is it not time you did something for yourself," he said nuzzling into her neck.

Again shadowy apparitions appeared around her, taunting, accusing and belittling her, but each time Ichigo would make the disappear with ease. Finally at her wits end, she said "Please Ichigo, just…just take me away from here," and hid herself in his chest.

A wide grin spreading across his face, Ichigo wrapped his arms tighter around her and dragged them out of his mind.

XXX

As the light finally died down, it revealed Tatsuki unharmed and Ichigo grinning at her.

"Tatsuki-chan," Orihime said shakily as she walked towards her friend. Ichigo only smirked at her and stepped back. When Orihime reached Tatsuki, she tentatively reached out to grip her friend's shoulder, only to recoil as the fiery fighter threw her off.

"Don't you dare touch me Inoue!" she yelled, her eyes filled with rage. "You lost any right to speak to me after how you treated me, especially considering all I've done for you."

"Tatsuki-chan? W-What do you mean?" Orihime asked with tears in her eyes.

"Why don't you show them what you mean Suki-chan?" Ichigo said as he walked over to her, running his tongue up her neck to her cheek.

Turning to face Ichigo, she grasped his hair and pulled him down to her level, locking her lips with him in a heated kiss. Her tongue explored every crevice in his mouth, while his hands settled on her derriere.

As their friends and family watched stunned, Orihime felt the pain in her heart increase tenfold as both her best friend and crush, turned their backs on her. Sensing the despair in her reiatsu, Ichigo opened his eyes and openly stared at her, his eyes full of malice.

Finally breaking apart for air, Tatsuki wrapped him in a hug, not looking at any of them as she allowed herself to bask in Ichigo's presence. "Can we please leave now Ichigo?" she asked gently with a tone of affection none of them had ever heard her use before. "I'm tired of being around them."

"Of course Suki-chan," Ichigo said as he picked her up like a bride and turned away from them. Before he disappeared though, he gave them one last look over his shoulder. "I'll be seeing you all again soon enough, so try and live long enough to actually give me some satisfaction," he said before disappearing in a cloud of dust.

XXX

Chapter 3 complete and man oh man is Ichigo twisted. I like the way he converted Tatsuki to his side.

A note on all the captains and his friends and family's reactions, they happen at roughly the same time unless mentioned otherwise.

I'm putting up a poll as to who should take Ichigo's place as the primary protagonist (hero). I have an idea of who I want, but I'd like your opinion too. So either vote or let me know through your reviews. (I do like reviews more though and you get to explain why you think they would fit it better.) PS. I'm not going to tell you just yet who I feel should be the hero.

Also, this will be the last update for this story for a bit. The Bird of Hermes is the next fic I'll be working on for the next three chapters.

So then, what did you like, love or hate? Let me know please.


	4. Chapter 4: What and Where is Home?

Chaos Rising.

And welcome back to what is probably one of the more twisted creations of my mind. Now for those of you that do read my other story 'The Red Sun Sets' this should be obvious enough that no one got it right.

Right one note before you start reading, there is a bit of creative licence taken with regard to hollow evolution so please bear with me and give it a chance.

Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective creators.

"Normal Speech"

"_Kido/ Zanpakuto techniques"_

'_Thoughts'_

XXX

_The day I found her, I couldn't care less about her. The moment I spoke to her, I was intrigued by her. The moment he tried to kill her, I felt my 'heart' ache. The moment she looked into my eyes, I found myself caring for nothing else in the world but her._

_Excerpt from the journal of Ulquiorra Cifer, Lieutenant under Commander Shihoin._

XXX

Chapter 4: What and Where is Home?

As Ichigo flash stepped through the air, he smirked down at Tatsuki as she slept in his arms.

'_It seems that altering a person's memories puts considerable strain on their mind,' _he mused as he watched her. As he neared his desired location, he started to climb higher and higher until he was skimming just above the clouds. Feeling her shiver in his grip, he wrapped his reiatsu around her to keep her comfortable. Stopping in mid-air, he shifted her so that her chin was now resting on his shoulder as he supported her with one arm.

Holding his free hand palm outwards, he began to whisper a chant, channelling his reiatsu as he did so. Once he was done, he examined his handiwork with a smile. Floating now in the clouds above Karakura, was a large tract of grassland with a large palace in the centre of it. The main building itself consisted of three storeys, with each level being sixteen feet high and was made of dark brown walls with a black tiled roof. The windows were at least twelve feet high and six feet wide, made of a clear crystal glass that sparkled like diamonds in the sun's light. As he walked up the wide cobblestone path, an unbroken row of purple roses led up to the large mahogany doors. Examining them closely, one could see an intricate carving of a world in flames, with a man standing above it with his arms spread out over it.

Pushing the door open, it swung silently as he stood in the foyer. The inside was decorated with hard wooden floors with three archways leading to different parts of the palace. Each path was lined with a plush red carpet, giving the feeling that one was walking on floor of soft cotton. Heading down the middle path, Ichigo felt Tatsuki stir at last. Looking around her, Tatsuki's jaw dropped at her surroundings.

"W-Where are we Ichigo?" she asked stunned, her eyes roaming from the high vaulted ceiling to the dark tapestries that hung between windows. Hearing him chuckle, she turned her attention back to him.

"This is our new home Tatsuki, the former palace of the Spirit King and his family," he said as he climbed a set of stairs and stopped outside one particular door. "And this is your room."

Opening it, he carried her inside, setting her down on a large four poster, king-sized bed. Tatsuki practically melted into it as she felt the feather down blanket beneath her, while her eyes took in the royal blue shades around her.

"I'll be back momentarily," he said as he walked back out the door, leaving it open slightly.

Sitting up, Tatsuki felt her shock return at everything that was in the room, from the two couches that could easily seat five people with a circular coffee table between then, to the large writing desk and chair placed near one of the windows. Walking over to it, she revelled in the feel of the wood grain under her fingers, before looking at the view outside. Directly in front of her was another grassy plain with a cobblestone path snaking around it. As in the front, it was also lined with flowerbeds, filled with everything from begonias to tulips, roses to lilies and so much more that it was simply breath taking.

"Do you like it?" Ichigo asked as he returned, startling her with his sudden reappearance, as he placed a hand around her waist.

"It…it's amazing," she said a bit breathlessly, some part of her still not used to such intimate contact between them. He merely nodded at her before drawing her attention to the desk. Looking down, she found a plate of rice and mutton curry on it.

"You should eat something since it's sometime in the late afternoon," he said as he walked over to one of the couches and collapsed into it, his eyes closed while his head rested on the back of it. "There's a bathroom through there," he called, pointing vaguely in the direction of a set of double doors on the one side of the room.

Sitting down at her desk, Tatsuki slowly ate her fill, marvelling at how delicious the food was. Then again it shouldn't surprise her that he had learnt a thing or two from Yuzu. A sudden burst of pain caused Tatsuki to flinch and knock her plate over, as her head felt like it would split in two. Clutching it, Tatsuki watched as a phantom of Yuzu appeared, the little girl's face filled with uncharacteristic anger.

"He's my brother!" the phantom shouted. "If you keep seeing him, I'll kill you myself!"

Shocked at the child's words, Tatsuki could only gape at it, until Ichigo appeared at her side and brushed it away with a wave of his hand.

"Why?" she whispered, dragging Ichigo's attention back to her. Looking up at him, she revealed that her eyes were glassy as tears threatened to spill from them, before she rapidly brushed them away with her arm. "Why do they hate me so much? Haven't I always been good to them, I mean I fucking defended some of them when they were younger!" she half yelled, half sobbed at him. She was silenced by him placing a finger to her lips.

"And no matter what they say, know that I will always be here for you," he said as he moved his finger so that his hand could cup her cheek. Revelling in his touch, she nuzzled into his hand much to his amusement. "It's getting late," he said after a few minutes, gazing out the window at the setting sun. "And you could probably use a bath."

Puzzled, Tatsuki looked down to see that her shirt and pants were covered in curry from when she knocked the plate over in her shock. Groaning, she gathered what she could back onto her plate, surprised when Ichigo relived her of it.

"Don't worry about cleaning up," he said with a smile sending shivers down her spine, "I'll take care of it."

Nodding at him, she stood and walked over to the double doors and opened them, walking into a large walk-in closet that led to the bathroom. Just like with the rest of the palace so far, Tatsuki was amazed at the luxury. There was a large marble counter with a sink along the wall in front of her, with soaps, toothbrushes and toothpaste on top of it. To her left was a large round bathtub with golden fittings and several bath salts and oils arranged along the sides.

As she opened the taps to fill the tub with hot water, she added a bit of lavender scented bubble bath, breathing deeply as the water foamed and the scent wafted around the bathroom. While she waited, she bent over to look in the cupboards below the counter where she found feminine specific products as well as several towels and robes. Pulling out a pale blue towel, she stopped filling the tub and disrobed. As her body slid under the surface, she flinched slightly as the water stung, before relaxing as it soothed her tired muscles. Closing her eyes, she leaned back in the tub and stretched her arms and legs out, enjoying this moment of peace.

Feeling a hand run through her hair, she didn't jerk back, but did open her eyes to see Ichigo smiling down at her. Checking to see that the bubbles were still preserving her modesty, she turned back to see him chuckle.

"You know it's rude to interrupt a woman's private time," she said with mock annoyance, making him chuckle even more.

"And you little girl," he said, ignoring the glare she gave him at the 'little girl' comment, "Need to listen more carefully to when people knock. I came in just to make sure that you didn't drown yourself." He idly began twirling and stroking her hair again, until she grew annoyed enough that she shoved his hand away.

"Okay, okay you've made your point," she mumbled as he looked at her curiously. "Now could you give me some privacy please?" Hearing him chuckle again, she sighed and fixed a glare at him. "What now?"

"Oh nothing," he said with a grin. "Just enjoying the view."

Confused, she looked down at herself and felt her face rapidly heat up as her chest was exposed to his view, the bubbles having been moved when she swatted his hand away.

"OUT!" she shouted and threw a bar of soap at him, hearing him cackle as he walked out of her bathroom. Grumbling to herself, she slid under the water until only her face from the nose up was still above the water. When she got out a few minutes later, she wrapped her towel around her and walked out to see if there was anything that would fit her in the closet. She was surprised to find that it was filled with similar styles of shorts and shirts that she was used to wearing. She felt a blush rapidly colour her face as it was also filled with various dresses, skirts and lingerie that she thought of owning, but could never bring herself to actually go out and buy. Picking a pair of shorts and an oversized shirt, she walked out of her closet to find Ichigo passed out on one of the couches. Walking over to him, she nudged him gently, leaping back slightly as he opened his eyes, the sclera changing from white to black, while his irises remained purple.

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered as he sat up, confused as to why she was apologising.

"It's nothing," he shrugged as he stood and stretched. "I'll leave you to get some rest now; after all you've had a long day."

"Oh and where are you going to sleep?" she asked curiously, trying to hide the hopeful tone in her voice.

"I'll be down the hall, so not too far away from you," he said as he headed towards the door, pausing when she reached out and grabbed his arm. Looking over his shoulder at her, he could see her fidget uncomfortably.

"Um, would you mind staying with me? Just for tonight?" she asked, not looking him in the eye. Feeling him cup her chin, she turned back to see a smile on his face.

"Of course, all you need to do is ask after all," he said as he swept her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed. As they both slipped under the covers, she recoiled slightly as his horns grazed the back of her neck.

"Um could you…I don't know…shrink those?" she asked, cursing herself for asking such a stupid question. She was therefore surprised when they seemed to retract back into his skin.

"There all better," he said as he nuzzled her neck and wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing them closer together. Listening to his steady breathing, Tatsuki succumbed to sleep once again, dreaming of more intimate moments she could share with him.

XXX

As night fell, the residents and guests of the Urahara shop could finally rest after battling for survival for most of the day. Uryu, Chad, Keigo and Mizuiro had been understandably shocked by the fact that it was Ichigo that seemed to be their worst enemy and even though he wasn't actively trying to kill them, he may as well have signed their death warrants. While Tessai and Yoruichi tended to those with minor wounds, they listened to Rukia, Renji and Orihime explain what they knew of Ichigo's new status. Elsewhere in the shop, Isshin had finally managed to calm his daughters down somewhat, sighing at the mess that his son was now so deeply wrapped up in. Walking over to Kisuke's door, he knocked twice before entering the scientist's private lab.

"I want you to tell me the full story Kisuke," he said calmly, but his tone indicated that he was having a hard time keeping his composure.

Looking at his old friend with a sigh, Kisuke put his pen down and filed away what he was writing.

"I assume you felt it when Aizen and his army appeared sometime last week?" he began, waiting until Isshin nodded before he continued. "During the battle the Hogyoku manifested one of Aizen's deepest and most likely forgotten desires, to have an equal. It took Ichigo, someone that possessed vast potential and determination and added or rewrote what was needed. A keen intellect that would rival or even surpass his own brilliance, a ruthless manipulator able to manoeuvre his opponents into a position that they could find no advantage in and a cold blooded killer, who wouldn't even bat an eye at the idea of hurting those closest to him. That is what Ichigo has become now."

Isshin's fists clenched as Kisuke finished speaking, his eyes shut as his mind raged in fury at what Aizen had done to his son.

"And what of Aizen now?" he said with some harshness in his tone.

"Dead," Kisuke said emotionlessly, "but what that actually means these days is unknown to me."

"Do you know how to help Ichigo?" Isshin asked, startling his friend, who looked at him with an incredulous look.

"Help? Isshin how do I help someone that will more than likely kill me if I even approach him right now?" Kisuke said as his voice started to rise in volume. When Isshin was about to speak, he interrupted him. "He tore apart the Gotei 13 with ease, murdered over five thousand soul reapers when he stormed the Seireitei, is responsible for the deaths of Captain Commander Yamamoto, Captain Kurotsuchi and the eradication of Central 46. He even killed the Royal Family and the Spirit King himself Isshin!" Kisuke yelled as he finally paused for breath. "And even now, he has doomed countless humans and souls lives by merging the three worlds together. So tell me Isshin, how do I help such a person?"

"Dammit Kisuke he's still my son and this is partially your fault, you can't just not do something!" Isshin yelled back.

"Not…do…something?" Kisuke sputtered in anger. "Isshin I am doing something, I'm trying to find some way to fix this mess, but to fix your son is beyond me at the moment! You need to get it in your head that your son is DEAD!"

In hindsight, Kisuke knew that he would get slugged for saying that, but the truth needed to be said and he would not regret it. Seeing Isshin was about to hit him again, he dodged nimbly to his side, hooking the top of his cane under Isshin's foot and sending the man to the ground where he pinned him down with his cane on his forehead.

"You are right when you say that it is partially my fault Isshin," Kisuke said with an equally harsh tone, "but you felt Ichigo's budding power from the minute he was born. You knew that he could see spirits, but you didn't feel the need to tell him more about it or even help him through it. You left it to me to try and prepare him for this. You left it to me to save his life. You left it to me to help him gain that which was his by right of birth. YOU LEFT IT TO ME TO TEACH YOUR SON WHAT WAS YOUR RESPONSIBILITY IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Removing his cane from the man, he turned and walked over to the door of his lab. "Don't you dare blame me for your failures Isshin. I helped you several times and always without question, so don't you dare try and ask for something like this," he spat and left to try and cool off somewhere else.

Unknown to either man though, a bob of brown hair and eyes had listened to everything they said and now had tears pouring from her eyes at what they said about her brother. Not thinking about the danger to herself, Yuzu ran from the shop with tears flowing freely, her feet following their own path, while her mind tried to reject everything she had heard.

'_Ichigo isn't a murderer, he isn't a monster. He wouldn't hurt us. He…he wouldn't ever raise his hand to me,' _she thought as she ran past several intact buildings, not caring about the countless people out on the street. Not caring as she passed smoking ruins and flaming rubble. In her despair though, her reiatsu fluctuated wildly and attracted more than one hollow to her.

XXX

Raising its head, a large wolf-like Adjuchas sniffed at the air. It could almost taste the despair radiating off this soul, the anguish it felt beyond anything these other snivelling souls and hollows possessed. What made it even better was the fact that it did contain some power to go with its wonderful aroma. Slinking off in the shadows, the hollow made its way towards its prey, a predatory howl escaping its maw.

XXX

When exhaustion finally overcame her, Yuzu tripped and lay unmoving on the ground, confused as to why it didn't hurt so much when she fell. Stretching her hands out to her side, she raked her fingers on the ground below, feeling the soft grass beneath her. Opening her bleary eyes, she could make out the mangled wreckage of some swings and a seesaw, telling her she was at some park.

Succumbing to her living nightmare, she remembered Kisuke and Isshin's words, trying yet again to deny them. No matter how hard she tried though, they would be accompanied by a twisted image of her brother as he stood before them in his purple clothing, his eyes shining with cruelty and madness, while his horns gave him an even more threatening appearance. Shaking her head as if to clear her thoughts, she tried to imagine the happier days they shared, days when he still had a smile or at the very least, his trademark scowl on his face. A sudden rumble behind her startled her as she turned to face the new threat. When her eyes finally took in the area around her, she paled as she saw that she was surrounded by a horde of small and large hollows, each looking at her with varying degrees of hunger.

'_I…I don't want to die,' _she thought as more tears poured from her eyes, the action like an unspoken signal for the hollows to charge. When they were only a few feet away from her, a wave of reiatsu crashed down on them, stopping them in their tracks. As they looked around, their instincts went into overload, telling them to flee in the face of a larger predator. Before some could even move though, they were impaled through their heads by a clawed fist, the beast's blows tearing through them all with ease.

Horrified at what was happening before her, Yuzu sat stunned as a bipedal wolf-like creature, with grey and black fur, tore into the other monsters, using its jaws just as much as its claws. Its brutality was so great, that a stray spray of blood hit Yuzu, bathing her in another hollow's blood. Trembling at the disgusting feeling, Yuzu froze when a shadow stood over her. Looking up, she could see that the monster was at least three times her size, while blood dripped from the monsters muzzle down on to her, its beady yellow eyes boring into her own brown.

"You cost me quite a bit of effort little girl," it said as it kneeled down until it was directly in front of her face. "You'd best be a tasty meal after making me digest some of that shit back there."

Unable to do much else, Yuzu could only utter a piercing shriek that echoed across the town, reaching all the way back to the Urahara shop.

XXX

Perking their heads up at the sound, Isshin paled where he sat and charged out the door, leaving the others in their stunned state. Karin also burst out of where she was sleeping and rushed to leave as well, only to find herself restrained by Kisuke.

"Everyone but Tessai and Yoruichi will stay here," he said with narrowed eyes, his tone telling them that he would brook no arguments from any of them. Handing Karin over to Chad and Renji, the three of them disappeared after Isshin.

XXX

Back with Yuzu and the Adjuchas, the hollow growled and flattened its ears as her scream still echoed in its ears, before snapping its massive jaws down on Yuzu's tiny frame, its teeth cutting through flesh and bone with ease, as it bit her in half at her waist. Swallowing the mouthful, it snapped up the remaining half, before its ears pricked up at the sound of something rapidly approaching it. Its own instincts flaring, the hollow slinked off into the shadows, not willing to risk its life against an unknown.

XXX

When Isshin finally arrived at the park, he rapidly scanned the area, taking note of the dismembered corpses and pools of blood, while he tried to find any hint of Yuzu's location. His eyes settled on a spot away from the carnage, where a single bloody shoe was all that remained, the lingering traces of reiatsu indicating it belonged to Yuzu. Collapsing to his knees, he screamed in frustration and anger, while he beat his fist into the ground, his tears falling to the ground unrestrained.

When they arrived, Yoruichi gasped and clasped her hands to her mouth at the scene before them, tears threatening to spill from her own eyes, while Tessai remained silent and grim, a lone tear falling from his eye. Kisuke examined the scene with a grim expression on his face, before settling on where Isshin was pounding the ground into a small crater.

"You two head back to the shop, I'll take care of him," he whispered to Yoruichi and Tessai, watching as they both nodded and disappeared back to the shop. Seating himself on a pile of rubble that he assumed was once a bench, he resolved himself to wait until Isshin was done with his grief for now, making sure that the man was not disturbed for any reason.

"Do you still think your son can be saved, or should even be saved old friend?" he said under his breath, rubbing his temples to alleviate the headache he was being tortured by.

XXX

In the centre of what used to be the hollow's home world, a lone figure stood atop a massive white dome with five small towers rising from its roof, marking it as the centre of the fortress. It was in turn surrounded by several large towers and numerous other small buildings. From his perch, Ulquiorra remained silent as he looked out over the landscape, confused slightly at how their world came to be here.

On the horizon, he could make out the tall buildings, skyscrapers as they were called, of the human world, while beyond that, he could make out the faint glimmer of the white walls of the Seireitei. In the distance, he could make out the minute figures of lesser hollows venturing into the human inhabited cities or to try their luck even further with the districts of Rukongai, either way he didn't really care for such trash.

Reflecting on what had happened last week, he felt a familiar sense of emptiness within him. Under Aizen's command, he was given a sense of purpose and fulfilled his orders with precision. Now with the man's death, he contemplated wandering aimlessly once again. Gin had for the most part left each Espada to their own devices, while he too thought of what he wanted. The day after the failed invasion, he had been asked to gather what information he could from the soul reapers. The others were just as surprised as he was, when he discovered that Ichigo had turned against his own allies and his location was currently unknown. Hearing this, Grimmjow and Nnoitra argued that the soul reapers should be attacked now while they were weak, an idea that was shot down by Gin and Harribel, in case it provoked Ichigo to turn his wrath on them. Baraggan had argued that he be placed in charge, but no one would support him in that endeavour.

Re-examining the powers in play at the moment, Gin and Harribel seemed against anything that would provoke the soul reapers into attacking them. Baraggan would try and recruit Grimmjow and Nnoitra to his side, baiting them with the promise of combat. Szayel and Starrk remained neutral for the moment; Aaroniero was concerned solely with consuming the others, but was too afraid to act at the moment. Thus he and Yammy would need to decide whom to follow. He couldn't care less for the others, but Yammy would blindly follow him most likely.

He was struck from his musings by a wild reiatsu in the distance. Normally he would just disregard such things, but it piqued his interest when he found that it was quite a powerful Adjuchas that was probably about to undergo its evolution to a Vasto Lorde. Having nothing better to do, he sped towards it.

XXX

For the wolf-like Adjuchas, he currently felt like his entire being was being torn to shreds. Just after he had consumed that little girl, her voice had plagued his mind, crumbling his barriers and tormenting him mercilessly, but now it was accompanied by actual physical, mind-numbing pain. Feeling like he could take no more, he let loose a piercing howl that echoed across the sands of his home, before his body was covered in a dazzling light and disintegrated, sending a pulse of reiatsu echoing over the sands.

XXX

As he lay idly next to Tatsuki running a hand up and down her side, Ichigo jerked slightly at the pulse of reiatsu he felt. Concentrating closely on it, he grinned as he found that at its base, it belong to Yuzu.

XXX

Just as Isshin arrived back at the shop, he and Karin felt the pulse, but for them it was a feeling of dread and hope mixed together. Isshin made no move to chase after it though, as to be forced to see your own child as a hollow, was not something he thought he could bear at the moment.

XXX

When Ulquiorra finally found the hollow that he was looking for, he was confused as to why its signature had changed so dramatically during its evolution. Looking down on it now, he could make out a figure, roughly a foot shorter than himself with brown hair, poking out of the back of her mask, and pale skin. What intrigued him most though was that she possessed a pair of feathery wings, one coloured white and one black. Her body was encased in a thin layer of white armour that seemed to flex around her as her limbs twitched, while her fingers and toes were shaped like claws. When she finally looked up at him, he could see her dark brown eyes from under her hollow mask, which was shaped similar to an eagle's head.

When she saw him though, she recoiled, leapt backwards across the sand. She fumbled over her new appendages though, sending her to the ground as she was unused to their weight. Standing to examine them, he could see her eyes widen in horror as they took in each of her changes.

"Why do you look so confused at your body?" he queried. "Surely you would have gotten used to it while you were a normal hollow or Adjuchas."

"I…I'm a hollow?" she whispered, her words like honey as they passed from her lips.

"What is the last thing you remember?" he asked, trying to find out whether she had just suffered some form of memory loss.

"I…I was…I was running," she said as she clutched her head in pain, her mind flashing through her last moments of life. "There were those 'things' chasing me then fighting over me. And then…" she paused and her face became horrified once again. "I…I was eaten," she whispered, making him narrow his eyes at her.

'_So she was consumed by an Adjuchas, but retained such a strong will that she was able to overcome its own mind and take control of it. Now she has added whatever power it possessed on its own to her reserves, such a strange human to be able to do that,' _he mused as he watched her examine herself once again.

"So tell us your name little girl," Gin said as he placed a hand on Ulquiorra's shoulder, shocking Yuzu while the fourth Espada turned to face the man with a blank look on his face.

"How long have you been there?" Ulquiorra asked him, while the man walked past him.

"Oh not long," he said with his normal smile as he walked around Yuzu, his eyes memorising each feature of her hollow form. "I arrived not too long after you did. You think she overwhelmed her attacker's mind too don't you?" Stopping in front of her, he leaned over so that they were both at eye level while he placed a hand on top of her head. "I'll ask again, what's your name?"

"Y-Yuzu Kurosaki," she stuttered out, her entire being shivering under the Gin's prodding.

"I thought so," he said as he turned back to face Ulquiorra with his smile still on his face. "She's Ichigo Kurosaki's little sister, do you think you could escort her back to Las Noches? Wouldn't want her to get hurt out here after all," he chuckled as he vanished back towards the fortress.

Staring at the spot that Gin had disappeared from, Ulquiorra turned back to face Yuzu.

"Come with me then," he said emotionlessly, starting to walk back towards the fortress since he was sure that she didn't know what sonido was. After he had gone a few metres, Yuzu seeing no other option followed after him, still fumbling with her changes.

XXX

Right so as you can see I made Yuzu a Vasto Lorde. Now hear me out before you shout.

1 – She still doesn't know how to use her abilities, so she may as well be a useless bone armoured bird.

2 – From what I could find out, after consuming enough hollows an Adjuchas will evolve into a Vasto Lorde. I made Yuzu's heritage the catalyst.

3 – An Adjuchas can have their mind broken, but this turns them back into a Gillian. I tweaked this so that Yuzu isn't lost permanently.

4 – What are Gin and the others going to do with her? I don't know…do you?

So anyway what did you like, love or hate? Let me know please.


	5. Chapter 5: In Pursuit of Power

Chaos Rising.

Hmm, the last chapter seems to have been received pretty well, I mean the amount of people reading the chapter basically doubled from previous chapters, but the amount of people that reviewed it, was halved. Not going to lie guys, but that kinda confuses me. My thanks to everyone that did review though. Anyway I won't hold chapters ransom, but remember reviews actually motivate me to write more for you, so it's a win-win for the both of us. I get feedback and you get a story. Rant over, read on.

PS. Heard Takedown by Blue Stahli on the radio, and now that song is probably going to be plaguing me every single time I want to write a fight scene. CURSES!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any other intellectual property mentioned.

"Normal Speech"

"_Kido/ Zanpakuto techniques"_

'_Thoughts'_

XXX

_What defines a person as 'evil'? Is it the dominance of an individual against their will? Is it the pursuit of one's desires through any means necessary and regardless of whom we harm? If this is what makes one 'evil', then all of humanity is evil and there is no good in this world._

_Excerpt from the journal of Ichigo Kurosaki, Herald of Chaos._

XXX

Chapter 5: In Pursuit of Power.

As the sun rose the following day, bathing the palace in its warm light, Tatsuki shifted across her bed, trying to find the warm body that had been pressed up against her during the night. In her sleepy state though, she failed to recognise that it was missing and proceeded to roll over until she fell to the floor with a startled yelp in a tangle of blankets.

Grumbling to herself, she poked her head out of the mountain of blankets and pillows she was under as she took in her surroundings. Seeing her door slightly ajar, she extricated herself from the floor, tossing the blankets back onto the bed and walked out it.

Along the hallway outside her room, the sun shone brightly through the windows, blinding her slightly after being in her dark room. Hearing sounds to her right, she padded towards it, her body shivering with pleasure as her feet were caressed by the carpet.

After reaching the end of the hallway, she headed to her right, the sounds becoming clearer with each step she took and soon she was enticed by the smell of bacon, eggs, tomatoes, mushrooms and waffles, making her quicken her pace to get to the delicious aroma. What she saw when she finally entered the room shocked her as her senses took in everything.

She stood in an ornate kitchen with an island countertop in the middle of it, decked with the foods she smelt earlier, along with a decanter of coffee and pitcher of what looked like orange juice. What stole her breath though was Ichigo topless with his back facing her, as he stood stacking several pots and pans on top of each other. When he turned to face her, he showed no surprise at her presence and simply gestured for her to take a seat.

As she sat down, he calmly prepared two plates for them both, while her eyes still roamed his chest. What caught her attention besides the toned muscles was a large purple tattoo. It started with a purple skull with several flares radiating off it just above his heart, but each of the tendrils of flame then spread out, crisscrossing every now and then, giving it the appearance of a spider's web as it wrapped around his torso, crawling up towards his neck and right shoulder.

"Like it?" he asked with a grin, making her blush and turn away after being caught staring. "I must admit it surprised me too when I went for a shower and found it across my body. I always wondered how I would look with a bit of ink on me."

Tatsuki could only nod dumbly as she was handed her plate, pouring herself a cup of orange juice to try and cool herself down somewhat. Looking around her, she examined the kitchen further, seeing it was like something out of a décor magazine with its pristine surfaces and modern appliances.

"Say Ichigo, where does all this stuff come from? I mean the food has to be bought somewhere and the clothes in my cupboard are…well… all my size," she said tentatively, watching as Ichigo only shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"The miracles of being a King Suki-chan," he said as he took a sip of coffee. "The palace itself maintains and produces what we need, thanks to me feeding it my reiatsu. It also seems to possess some consciousness of its own since it can scan your body and mind and accommodate your varying needs."

The idea that the building they lived in was actually alive shocked Tatsuki beyond belief, causing her to sit gaping at him, until he casually reached over and closed her mouth with a finger.

"You'll attract flies like that Suki-chan," he said with a smirk, before pausing and holding his chin as he thought. "Then again at this altitude they shouldn't even exist."

"So what are we going to do today?" she asked once the meal was finished and she was helping him clean up the mountain of dishes.

"Well I thought I might see about unlocking some of the potential you have within you," he said as he deposited the last plate into the dishwasher, closing it and turning it on. As the machine rumbled softly as it filled with water, he took the opportunity to stare into her eyes, hypnotising her as she stared into those bottomless pools of black, tinged with violet.

"Yes, you'll be much stronger by the end of the day," he whispered into her ear, making her shudder again. "But first you need to me more appropriately dressed," he said clapping his hands as he leant back again and bringing her back to reality.

Nodding her head in agreement, she headed back to her room to get ready for the day. Once she was finished with her bath, she chose a set of shorts, t-shirt and some trainers, not knowing what training he was going to put her through exactly. As she was putting on her bra, there was a knock at her door, before Ichigo walked in. Seeing her standing there clad in nothing but her underwear, he froze in his step taking in her body. Angry that he had yet again got a 'tour' of her body so to speak, Tatsuki grabbed a silver container on her bedside table and lobbed it at him, stunned when it bounced off him harmlessly.

"Uh sorry," he said calmly as he turned his back on her. "I'll just wait outside then."

"A bit late for that pervert!" she yelled after him, hearing him chuckle slightly as he walked out.

Huffing in irritation, she finished changing and walked out of her room. Looking at him in the hallway, she could see that he had done away with the purple kimono she had first seen him in and was now wearing a black loose fitting tank top with a purple stripe over each shoulder and black cargo pants with black combat boots. Chuckling as her eyes roamed his body once again; she pouted and avoided his eyes as they walked. Following him, he led her down one of the lone cobblestone paths that led away from the palace.

"We're here," he said as the path they were on came to an abrupt end.

"Is there something I'm missing here?" she asked as she could see no difference between the area around them and this particular spot.

Bending down on one knee, his palm shone a brilliant purple glow as he placed it on the ground, causing it to rumble under whatever strain he was putting on it. A second later, the ground rose unexpectedly surprising her as a glass door was revealed leading them underground. As they entered the door, they found themselves in a long dark steel corridor that had a slight decline to it as it led them lower. As they walked down, lights came on overhead illuminating their path. Stopping at last at the end of the corridor, they found themselves in front of another glass door.

Pushing the door open, Ichigo paused at the entrance and flicked a switch to his left and turned the lights on in the room. Tatsuki couldn't help the gasp that escaped from her lips at where they found themselves. They were standing at the edge of a large training room with smooth wooden floors and a replica of a brilliant blue sky overhead. It was easily two football fields in width and length with various sections around it for specific activities. Along the left side of the room were racks of weapons, from swords to spears, flails to axes and so much more, along with marked circles for matches. On her right were several dummies that one could use for martial arts practice along with several practice mats laid out on the floor for casual sparring. Along the back wall she spotted a small kitchen with a long counter and several bar stools, along with a double door that she assumed led to the washrooms. The dominant feature of the room though, was the sunken area in the middle, resembling a barren desert with a few pillars of stone interspersed in the sand.

Feeling Ichigo grab her hand, she lost her bearings as he vanished with her. When she finally could stand on her own again, she found herself in the centre of said pit. Looking at Ichigo, she could see he was concentrating intently on her, his eyes unreadable. Finally he seemed to come to a decision as he stretched a bit, his horns growing out of his skull once again.

"Now then, the simplest and quickest way I can see for me to unlock your potential and add to it, is by helping it along with a bit of my own power," he said as he walked over to her slowly, his boots crunching the ground beneath his feet. She felt herself heat up slightly as he stood before her, his face no more than a finger's breath away. Cupping her cheek with one hand, he locked his lips with hers surprising her, but making her return the favour without hesitation. As she felt a finger trail down her neck to rest between her breasts, she paid it no mind, until the sensation of a knife being stabbed into her, caused her to scream in pain, breaking contact with him. Looking down at his finger, she was horrified when she could see it glowing slightly and sliding effortlessly into her chest. There was no blood from the wound, but at the same time she whimpered at the intense pain she was enduring.

"I probably should have warned you that this would hurt," he whispered into her ear. "But don't worry; it'll all be over soon." At his words, his finger finally came to a stop when it reached her heart and he channelled a pulse of his reiatsu into her.

In that moment, her body was encased in a pillar of purple light that reached up to the ceiling, a swirling tempest of energy that crumbled the ground beneath them both. Stepping away from her, Ichigo watched as the tempest reached its climax and a shockwave tore through the area. Once the vortex had dissipated, he walked over to where she lay crouched on the ground and stood with a blank expression on his face as he waited for her to stir. As she struggled to her feet, he grinned at the changes to her.

Her clothing had changed from the simple shorts, t-shirt and trainers, to black denim shorts with a purple blouse and slim slippers, similar to the ones Sui-Feng wore.

Physically she seemed no different as she stood there, but when she opened her eyes to look at him, he could see that her irises had shifted from brown to black and the white sclera was dotted with purple flecks. Her arms and legs didn't seem to be anymore more muscled than before, but a punch to his gut that sent him flying backwards into a pillar, forced him to reconsider that assumption.

Laughing as he extricated himself from the rubble, he saw Tatsuki standing with her fist out facing him. Jumping to his feet, he walked back to her, the grin not leaving his face.

"Good punch Suki-chan," he said as he walked around her in a circle, noting that her face remained blank through it all. "I'd say it was about as hard as when Komamura hit me with his bankai, so you should feel proud." Stopping in front of her, he frowned at her lack of expression. "Hello, anyone in there?" he teased as he rapped her on her forehead, receiving a kick to his side that sent him flying once again. Unlike the last time though, she chased after him, grabbing the collar of his shirt as tackled him into another pillar.

"That really hurt," she whispered into his ear, her voice sending a chill down his spine, while his arousal at her actions grew.

Seeing her rear a fist back to hit him again, he smirked and raised his reiatsu to match what she was putting out. When her fist struck, it sounded like a clap of thunder as he blocked her fist with one of his own. Pushing her away from him, he sped after her with a jab aimed at her head. Leaning back, she felt the force of the blow breeze past her, before she countered by grabbing his outstretched arm and spinning on the spot and throwing him into the ground, his body causing it to crack as it absorbed the force.

Hearing him start to laugh, she tightened her grip on his arm, wrenching the limb out of its socket, before breaking it at his elbow. Spinning on his remaining arm, he delivered two kicks to her chest that sent her skipping like a stone across the ground, kicking up small clouds of dust each time her body struck the ground. Digging her hands into the ground, she skidded to a stop, staring back at the direction she came from, trying to find his location. A slight breeze behind her was all the warning she received, as she rolled to her left, narrowly avoiding his fist as it destroyed the ground where she used to be. Looking up, she paled and rolled backwards as his newly healed limb was heading towards her now, just barely missing once again. Chuckling to himself, Ichigo paused and let her catch her breath, as well as calculate her next move.

"You're doing well Suki-chan, but you need to be angrier, you need to want to kill me before you manage to even leave a scratch on me," he called out to her, clenching his hands into fists and showing them to her. "You see this?" he asked, as his purple reiatsu wrapped around his fists, "this is the power that says I don't care if I hurt you during this spar. You need to find your own." His speech finished, he disappeared from her sight, reappearing above her. Jumping back from his axe kick, she was awed when the ground didn't simply crack or break under the attack, but was incinerated in a small explosion of purple and white.

Looking back at him, she watched him emerge from the smoke, grin on his face and his fists still emitting flares of reiatsu as he stalked her. Growling at his attitude, she darted forward, feinting an attack to his head, before ducking and bringing her knee with as much force as she could into his gut. Winded and hunched over, he was open for a bone-breaking uppercut, sending him reeling back. Not allowing him time to recover, she kicked his feet out from under him, bringing her heel down on his unprotected chest. The blow never landed as he reached out and grabbed her leg with both hands, swinging her down into the ground next to him, before lifting her up and kicking her back into a pillar, the rock crumbling down on top of her.

Pushing herself off the ground, she coughed up a mouthful of blood, before she felt herself lifted up by her neck. Struggling in his grip with her vision fuzzy from the previous blow, she could see no hint of relenting from Ichigo as he held her there. Dropping her, he kicked her in her gut, sending her skidding across the room once again. Flashing past her, he caught her with a spinning heel kick to her lower back, sending her back the way she came

"Killer instinct, Suki-chan!" Ichigo shouted as he walked slowly towards her, his ripped clothing the only sign that she had managed to do anything to him today.

Looking down at herself, she grimaced at the amount of bruises and cuts to her skin, her clothing no longer even protecting her dignity. Looking back at him and that damned grin on his face, she allowed her rage and frustration to pour out of her as she pounded her fist into the ground, cracking it little by little with each blow, while Ichigo looked on pleased.

Charging towards him again with a raw yell, she failed to notice her fists giving off red flares of reiatsu as she clenched them, a fact that pleased Ichigo greatly. As he blocked a cross to his face, he could feel his skin tingle slightly from the blow, seeing steam rise faintly off his skin as the flesh was burnt away. Turning back to the fight, he blocked a kick aimed at his ribs with a knee, feeling the same tingle as her energy burned through his pants. Allowing her an opening, she took advantage of it as she mercilessly rained down a variety of punches and kicks to his body. With each successful blow, her bloodlust rose as he bled from the numerous cuts to his skin, drenching them both in his blood.

When she came in with another blow at his head, he held his ground, seeing her clouded eyes widen slightly at the fact that he didn't react at all to the blow. In this situation, her normal reaction would have been to regroup and plan her next move, but in her frenzied state, such thinking was tossed out the window in favour of simply trying to hit him again even harder. Rearing his own fist back, he jabbed her in her gut, before delivering a chop to her neck. Off balance now, she spun with the momentum and brought an energised foot across his face, snapping it to the side with a spray of blood and spittle. Massaging his jaw, he grinned maniacally at her and made a come-hither gesture that enraged her even further. Despite this though, her blows didn't hit any harder, disappointing him slightly as they continued to exchange blows.

Feeling that enough was accomplished for now; he grabbed both her hands and swept her legs out from under her. Pinning her arms above her, he held her still while her bloodlust abated and she calmed down. When her breathing stilled, he felt her look around in confusion, horrified when she saw his bleeding body. Smirking at her, he healed each cut, showing her that he was unharmed.

"You did well Suki-chan," he said as he leaned over her and placed a kiss on her forehead, his eyes boring into her own. "Now you just need to practice to control that side of you," he said as he stood, carrying her with him as he jumped out of the pit and passed through the double doors she saw earlier. Inside was a set of showers and towel racks, along with several soft beds. Placing her on one of the recovery beds, his hands acquired a bright blue glow as he bent over her and swept his hands over her the bruises and cuts he had dealt her, healing them effortlessly. "Take the rest for today off, we'll continue tomorrow," he said and left her, heading off into another part of the training area.

Lying back down, she held up one of her hands, clenching it tightly and watching as it acquired its blood red glow again. Feeling the energy flowing within her, she continued to try and manipulate it, having little success at getting it to spread around her body. Sighing to herself, she put her hand back down and passed out, her body still unused to using such powers.

XXX

After a solemn breakfast, the inhabitants of the Urahara shop didn't quite know what to do with themselves during the day. Renji and Rukia had returned to the Seireitei to find out more on what was happening and what their orders were, while the rest of them with any abilities spent their time either defending the shop, or training below it.

Karin had spent most of her time, since last night, shut away in the room she and Yuzu used to share, turning away any contact from the others. She wouldn't even allow her father in to see her, a fact that was not completely unsurprising considering what she had learnt of the man since yesterday. Sitting alone in the dark room now, images of Yuzu being surrounded and killed by those creatures tormented her mind.

As if that wasn't enough, memories of Ichigo with an insane gleam in his eye as he talked so casually about killing people constantly replayed in her mind. She didn't know what he had done to Tatsuki, but he had changed her from the girl she wanted to grow up to be like, to a twisted twin that didn't care for her friends if her treatment of Orihime was any indication. Hearing the tell-tale howl of one of those 'hollows', she stuffed her fingers into her ears to block out the sickening sound.

'_This is pathetic,' _she thought, _'I promised myself that I would never be a burden to anyone after mom's death, but Ichi-nii took on protecting us from those monsters at the cost of his own life. Now with him gone, everything's falling apart and I refuse to lie down and accept it!'_

Steeling her resolve, she exited her room and headed down the hallway towards Kisuke's lab. Knocking on the door, she waited until he called her in.

"Enter," Kisuke said without lifting his head from the report he was reading. When the person didn't make a move to interrupt him, he sighed and placed the paper down and looked up at his visitor. To his surprise, Karin stood there stone faced and still as a statue. "Ah Kurosaki-san what can I do for you?" He was even further surprised when she bowed before him.

"Please train me to be stronger, just like you trained my brother," she said still bowed over, missing him flinch at her request.

"I cannot," he simply said, turning away from her and looking back at the report.

"What? Why?" she asked, stunned that he was so quick to deny her request. When he looked back at her though, she could see the look of sadness within his eyes.

"The method I used to help your brother was highly dangerous and there is no guarantee that you would make it out alive like him," he solemnly said as he tilted his hat to hide his eyes. "Even if you managed to find your powers, you would also gain one other resident in your soul, a monster hell-bent on taking over your body for itself. I cannot willingly put you through such an existence."

"But…" she began, only to fall silent as a hand was placed on her shoulder. Looking back at its owner, she found her father with a grim expression on his face as he looked Kisuke.

"He's right Karin," Isshin said as he turned his gaze on his daughter. "It's not his responsibility to help you gain your powers, it's mine."

Shocked at his words, all Karin could do was gape at her father like a fish, while Kisuke watched his friend through narrowed eyes.

"H-How," she stuttered out, afraid of the answer after hearing the methods Kisuke would use.

"Simple," he said with a smile. "I will give you a portion of my powers to serve as a catalyst to activate your own. All I need to do is well…stab you in your heart, but it's completely painless I promise you."

"S-Stab me?" she sputtered, "What's after that, slicing me into tiny little pieces?" she said sarcastically.

"Of course not," Isshin joked, "Now head down to the underground area, it's the safest place to do this."

Nodding at him, Karin headed out the room and made her way down the ladder. Once they were alone, Kisuke turned on his friend.

"So now you'll actually teach them of the spirit world and their link to it," he said somewhat bitterly. "Where was this attitude the last few months?"

"There's no choice anymore," Isshin replied as he turned to walk away. Pausing at the door, he looked back at his friend over his shoulder and left one last parting remark, "I'm not going to ask for your help training her Kisuke, but I would appreciate it." With nothing more to say, he left the room and headed down towards the underground chamber.

With a sigh of exasperation, Kisuke slumped back into his chair, his head cradled in his hands. _'It's not like you're giving me a choice here Isshin,' _he thought and stood up to follow the two of them.

XXX

Hidden deep within the palace, in a room lit by single blood red lamp, Ichigo sat with his legs crossed and head idly resting on his hand as he watched the scene at the Urahara shop unfold through a garganta. When his father stabbed Karin and boosted her own power with a donation of his own, he smirked and watched as everyone gathered around the newly minted soul reaper. While she marvelled at the shihakusho she found herself in, his eyes focused on the twin zanpakuto at her waist.

'_A set of twin blades in its sealed state? Does that mean that she has either twin spirits or it was simply too powerful to seal into one blade? Either way that will be interesting to see.'_

Looking at everyone there, he could see acceptance from Kisuke and Isshin, worry from Tessai, Ururu and Yoruichi, confusion from Chad, Uryu, Mizuiro and Orihime and of course, hysterics from Keigo and Jinta. Chuckling to himself, Ichigo couldn't help but miss some of the antics from the eccentric idiot.

'_Maybe I should turn him into a Jack-in-the-box to amuse myself with,' _he chuckled.

Turning to look at a second garganta, he could see Yuzu being trained by a female arrancar with black hair and a mask fragment shaped like a horn on her forehead. In the background he could make out three more female arrancar, one with blonde hair and her face half hidden by her collar, a brown haired beauty that would rival Rangiku's bust at least and lastly a shy olive haired woman judging by how she held her sleeve to her face. What surprised him though, was the presence of Ulquiorra Cifer at the training, his eyes watching over Yuzu like a hawk.

'_From what Aizen knew of him, he only watched those that were of interest to him, considering everyone else trash.'_

Turning his attention back to the young girl, he saw that she was jumping back constantly to avoid a stream of red bala that the arrancar was firing off at her. He burst out laughing when after a set of blasts had sped past her, Yuzu flared her wings and slipped under the following barrage and rammed a clawed foot into the arrancar's midsection, doubling her over while Yuzu apologised profusely to her. Much to the chagrin of the trainer, the brown and olive haired arrancar's laughed as well, while Ulquiorra and the blonde one had traces of surprise on their emotionless faces.

For his last inspection, he opened a garganta to view what the Gotei 13 were doing, unsurprised by the fact that their plans consisted of defending their current position, while trying to help the survivors as best they could. Scoffing at how boring their plan was, he idly traced circles on his chair with his free hand as he continued to listen. What did surprise him was the report of the lone survivor of the Royal Guard and how severe her injuries were.

'_I could've sworn I killed everyone there,' _he pondered with a thoughtful look, shrugging as it didn't mean much whether there was one survivor or a hundred, it just meant that she was strong enough to survive in this new world.

Hearing the sound of soft footsteps behind him, he barely reacted as Tatsuki came and stood next to him, her clothing repaired from the damage he had dealt her earlier.

"What are you watching?" she asked as she examined each screen, feeling mixed emotions at their friends and their expressions.

"Just wondering how everyone else is doing," he said and reached out to grab her hand, pulling her down into his lap as she yelped. "Their civilisation is collapsing in some parts of the world. They will soon lose their modern day conveniences and be thrown back to a time of hardship. It will strengthen others and consume many. But…" he said with emphasis and gestured to the two screens with his sisters on it, "the world is reacting exactly like I said it would. Eventually it will create humanity's champion and they will come to this place seeking my blood. I wonder who it will be in the end."

Leaning back into his chest, she elbowed him in his ribs, making him look at her curiously.

"You seem to think that they will ever get past me to even get to you," she chuckled. She was surprised though when he did not join in with her. Looking back at him, she could see him deep in thought and that worried her.

"You're right," he finally said, breaking the silence. "I don't want to have to deal with these weaklings, but that doesn't mean that you should have to either. I think I have our next outing planned out," he finished with a twisted grin, his eyes shining brightly as they reflected his insanity.

"What are you going to do now?" she asked curiously, falling silent as he placed a single finger to her lips, stroking them gently. Bidden by a sudden impulse, she sucked gently on it, much to his amusement.

"All in good time Suki-chan," he said and withdrew his finger, despite her whine of protest. "After all, I think you might like this next surprise."

XXX

And that's the end of chapter 5. I can't remember if I said this but I like Suki-chan, better than Tsuki, which if I'm not wrong is a completely different name and wouldn't really fit as a nickname then.

So a small insight into Yuzu and Karin's development, more will be revealed later. Now with regards to the updates, I am going to cut this cycle off here, since I do want to do the next three chapters in an unbroken sequence, rather than give you two great chapters and leave a massive cliff hanger later on. Up next will be 'The Sons of War'.

So please let me know what you thought of this chapter.


End file.
